Jeux de Mains
by Seilyne
Summary: Sasuke est un acteur en plein essor... Malheureusement il se blesse et se voit dans l'obligation de voir un ostéopathe pour son dos. Un ostéopathe aux mains expertes et sensuelles. Chapitre 3 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Nom de l'auteur : Seilyne

Titre : Jeux de Mains

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Raiting : M - Pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Romance / Humour (enfin je pense)

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le début de ma nouvelle fiction, le premier chapitre. J'espère que la trame vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à ecrire ce premier chapitre, vraiment. Et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire.

Je tiens à remercier ici, tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews en anonymes, et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Ça m'ennuie d'ailleurs. Merci pour votre soutien !

Sur ce je vous laisse déguster ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos critiques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Criait une femme rousse courant derrière un homme vêtu d'un jean délavé de grande marque, d'une paire de converse en cuir et un t-shirt bleu nuit en col V.

C'était toujours la même chose. Où qu'il aille Sasuke se faisait poursuivre par des filles en furie... Ses fans. Sasuke était le nouvel acteur en vogue, ils n'était fait connaître dans une série pour adolescente mais un jour, il avait rencontré un homme qui lui avait laissé sa chance pour lui permettre de voir plus grand. Il avait donc joué dans son premier film qui avait été un véritable succès, et pour cela il devait remercier Kakashi Hatake, qui est devenu maintenant son manager. Sasuke ignora le cri de sa femme et roula les yeux d'ennui. Il en avait marre, il aimait son métier, mais ça il s'en serait bien passé. Il subissait trop de dommages collatéraux, comme l'intrusion constante dans sa vie privée. Il avait 25 ans et était déjà épuisé par la vie.  
Quand la rousse finit par le rattraper il lui fit un large sourire et lui signa un autographe, elle cria quelques secondes et s'en alla en sautillant, satisfaite. Sasuke n'oubliait malgré pas que s'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était parce que ses fans étaient là. Donc malgré tout, il supportait. Mais si quelque chose lui bousillait bien son humeur en ce moment c'était son dos. Il avait extrêmement mal au dos depuis son dernier film. Il y avait une cascade à effectuer, et il avait voulu la faire lui, même, étant perfectionniste. Mais il s'était déplacé quelque chose et il le subissait depuis 2 semaines. Au début il n'avait rien dit par fierté, mais maintenant ça le dérangeait pour son travail alors il avait fallu qu'il en parle à Kakashi qui avait prit rendez vous avec un ostéopathe. Il quittait le plateau de tournage pour rentrer à l'hôtel, et l'ostéopathe serait sûrement déjà dans sa chambre pour préparer son matériel. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas aller consulter en cabinet sinon les paparazzi se serait jeté sur la nouvelle pour en faire leur nouveau scoop. Il faisait frais dehors, et il bruinait un peu, c'était comme ça en Mars. Sasuke se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris une veste.  
Quand il arriva devant l'hôtel vers 19h, une horde de fille l'attendait, pancartes et hurlements en prime. Il leur sourit brièvement et entra. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, le médecin devait l'attendre et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était faire attendre les gens, tout comme il détestait attendre.

Le hall était immense et la hauteur sous plafond était vraiment impressionnante. Le sol de marbre sombre était poli, c'était presque si on y pouvait voir son reflet. Les gens fourmillaient, entre les hommes d'affaires accrochés à leurs téléphone, les femmes riches portant sous le bras leurs chiens ridicules et les majordomes, tout se petit monde se rassemblait pour former un capharnaüm incompréhensible et bruyant.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il rentra dedans. Il appuya sur le bouton "XVI", d'autres gens appuyèrent sur leurs étages et la machine commença son ascension. C'était silencieux, cela contrastait fortement avec le brouhaha du hall, ça lui faisait du bien. Quand il arriva à son étage il descendit sans prêter attention aux autres occupants et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte il sortit sa carte magnétique de sa poche arrière et la fit glisser dans la fente. Il appuya sur la poignée et entra. Il fit quelques pas et aperçu quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il s'avança et s'annonça.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Docteur Haruno. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.  
\- Heu... Bonjour. En fait ma collègue, le Dr Haruno a eu un problème personnel et je suis en charge de la remplacer. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Je suis le Dr Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke était quelque peu déçu. Il aurait préféré se faire tripoter par une femme. Mais bon, un médecin restait un médecin et tant qu'il faisait bien son travail, ça lui était égal. Le Dr Uzumaki était grand et blond, avait des grands yeux bleus et un sourire si grand qu'il illuminait la pièce, il portait la joie et la bienveillance sur son visage. Son allure était légère, il flottait dans la pièce avec grâce malgré sa taille imposante.

\- Peu importe tant que vous me remettez tout en place. J'en peux plus.  
\- C'est le but de ce rendez vous. Alors vous avez mal au dos ? C'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Allongez-vous sur la table, sur le dos.

Il avait aménagé la grande table basse, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Il avait posé quelques coussins dessus afin que ce ne soit pas trop inconfortable.

\- Je suis désolé de l'installation mais je n'ai pas pu ramener ma table d'auscultation, dit le blond en souriant. Enlevez votre t-shirt et votre pantalon s'il vous plait.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'exécuta puis grimpa sur la table.

\- Mais si j'ai mal au dos, pourquoi je dois m'allonger sur le dos ?  
\- Faites moi confiance, M. Uchiha.

Le brun grogna un peu mais se résigna vite. Il s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Les bras le long du corps et les jambes légèrement écartées s'il vous plait.

Le ton de Naruto était devenu sérieux, il était rentré dans la peau du médecin et voyait à présent le corps de Sasuke comme un assemblage de muscles, d'os et d'articulations. Il prit une chaise et s'installa au niveau de la tête de Sasuke, qui avait à présent sa tête entre ses jambes.

\- Fermez les yeux. Nous commençons maintenant. Je vais vous faire un massage crânien afin de vous détendre un peu, et j'ausculterai votre dos ensuite. C'est ma manière de procéder.

\- D'accord.

Naruto passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, de part et d'autre de sa tête et appuya stratégiquement à certains endroit. Un frisson parcoura le corps de Sasuke et la tension qu'il sentait dans sa nuque s'envola instantanément. Naruto avait les mains douces et son toucher était précis, aucun mouvement n'était laissé au hasard alors qu'il lui massait à côté des tempes.  
Le blond s'approcha de l'oreille de Sasuke et lui murmura, la voix chaude :

\- Ça va déjà mieux n'est ce pas ?  
\- Mmhh... se contenta de grogner Sasuke.

Il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud du médecin dans son oreille. Il était vraiment vraiment détendu... Mais un endroit s'était totalement tendu. Quand il se rendit compte de ça, Sasuke se releva et cacha ses parties intimes mort de honte.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Uchiha, ça arrive très souvent. Ça prouve que le massage fonctionne. Je ne l'interprète pas mal.

\- Merde. C'est vraiment gênant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas et allongez vous. J'en ai encore pour deux petites minutes, après il vous faudra vous mettre sur le ventre afin que je vous examine le dos.

Sasuke, muet, se rallongea rouge pivoine sur la table d'examen improvisée. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise, il avait une furieuse érection à cause de un massage crânien. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et enfouie à nouveau ses mains dans la tignasse brune de son patient. Sasuke frissonna à nouveau et pria intérieurement que le médecin ne le remarque pas. Au bout de quelques minutes son érection finit par retomber, à force de penser à une chaise. Sasuke était fier de lui. Naruto se leva et attrapa la jambe gauche de Sasuke, une main sur le la plante des pieds et l'autre derrière la cuisse. Il appuya pour ramener le genou vers le torse de son patient, lentement.

\- Ça vous fait mal quand je fais ça ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non ça va.

Naruto contourna la table et fit le même mouvement de l'autre côté. Mais il s'arrêta à mi chemin.

\- Il y a quelque chose là.  
\- Non il n'y a rien. Je n'ai pas mal là.  
\- Si si. Je le sens quand je vous remonte la jambe. Mais le point qui bloque se trouve dans votre dos.  
\- Ah.  
\- Vous pouvez vous mettre sur le ventre, suggéra Naruto.

Sans rien dire, le patient s'exécuta. Naruto plaça ses paumes sur les omoplates du brun. Un frisson violent lui traversa la colonne vertébrale de haute en bas et il en eut la chair de poule. Les mains de Naruto étaient douces, vraiment vraiment douces. Et lorsqu'il sentait les doigts du médecin parcourir son dos de manière experte il ne pu se empêcher de se dire que c'était une sensation tout à fait agréable. Les mains de Naruto parcourait à tatillon ses muscles et vertèbres, exerçant parfois avec ses doigts quelques poussées.

\- Là. J'ai trouvé. Soufflez un coup ça peut faire un peu mal.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous sentirez plus léger après.

Naruto avait une voix qui inspirait la confiance, et il portait toujours sur le visage ce sourire sincère qu'il avait vu quand il était rentré dans la chambre d'hôtel. Alors il décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Je suis prêt.

Sans laisser une seconde de répit à Sasuke, Naruto mis ses main de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale de son patient, perpendiculaire à celle-ci et effectua un mouvement opposé, une vers le haut et une vers le bas. Le dos de Sasuke craqua dans un bruit sec qui lui arracha un cri.

\- Mais vous êtes malade !  
\- Levez-vous.

En maugréant une pelleté d'insultes, Sasuke se leva et s'étira un coup. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièces et se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Vous avez raison. Ça va beaucoup mieux.  
\- C'est mon travail, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Par contre il va falloir qu'on se revoit encore une ou deux fois car comme vous êtes resté dans cet état un moment, ça pourrait se rebloquer. Il va falloir que je surveille votre dos. Mais normalement tout ira bien.  
\- Je vous remercie. Et encore désolé pour les insultes... C'est sortit tout seul.

Naruto posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Elle était tellement douce, de vraies mains de médecin. En même temps, c'est son instrument de travail, il se devait d'en prendre soin. Mais quand même... Elles étaient presque trop agréables. Sasuke eut une bouffée de chaleur au contact.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier. C'est normal. Je vous recommande quand même de vous reposer et de ne pas trop bouger jusqu'à demain.  
\- Mais j'ai un tournage demain...  
\- Alors demandez à faire les scènes qui ne nécessitent pas que vous bougiez trop.  
\- D'accord.

Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi docile ? En même temps il était captivé par ce que lui disait Naruto. Il dégageait une sorte de plénitude apaisante qui lui faisait du bien. C'était presque obsédant.

\- Bien. Je verrai les modalités de paiement avec vous une fois que la thérapie sera terminée et que vous serez complètement guéri. Cela vous va-t-il, M. Uchiha ?  
\- Je vous en prie appelez moi Sasuke. On va être amené à se revoir. Et puis après m'avoir tripoté et m'avoir fait.. Hum... Je pense qu'on peut au moins s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Il éclata de rire, un rire fort et très communicatif. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce docteur était complètement fou. Et il l'aimait déjà.

\- Si vous voulez. Alors appelez moi Naruto.  
\- Quel nom étrange.  
\- Oui je sais, répondit-il en se frottant la tête.  
\- Bon et sinon pour les modalités de paiement ça me va. On se reçoit quand ? Que je libère mon agenda.  
\- On est Mardi. Alors disons Vendredi vers 14h ? Ça vous va ? Dit-il en fouillant lui même son agenda.  
\- Oui très bien.

Naruto tourna les talons et commença à rassembler ses affaires tout en remettant en place les coussins sur le canapé de la suite de luxe. Il ouvrit son cartable qu'il posa sur la table pour y ranger un dossier qu'il griffonna juste avant. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie de Sasuke. En arrivant devant celle-ci ils se serrèrent la main.

\- À Vendredi Sasuke, lâcha Naruto souriant des yeux.  
\- Oui, à Vendredi.

Il sortit de la chambre et Sasuke ferma derrière lui. Il se dirigea perplexe vers son lit et s'y affala, toujours à moitié nu. Il ne pensait pas que ce rendez vous serait si agréable, ce mec était vraiment doué de ses mains... Et quelles mains ! Il avait encore la trace brûlante de celles-ci de sur son corps entier. Il était un peu retourné. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que Kakashi entra dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu as une clef de ma chambre Kakashi, le mot "intimité" tu connais ?  
\- T'étais en train de te branler ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bah alors on s'en fout. Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec la belle Sakura Haruno ?  
\- Figure toi que ce n'était pas elle mais un de ses collègues, elle a eut des problèmes personnels apparemment et ne pourra pas assurer ses rendez vous pendant un moment. Donc il a pris son relais.  
\- T'es pas trop dégouté ? Tu veux que je te trouve une autre belle doctoresse ? dit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
\- Non. Il est très bien. Il m'a bien soulagé le dos. Quel bonheur.  
\- D'accord. Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir sur ton agenda tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?  
\- Non il m'a dit de rester tranquille jusqu'à demain au moins. Et puis de tourner les scènes qui ne nécessite pas une grande activité physique aussi. J'ai rendez vous avec lui Vendredi pour un contrôle.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Kakashi, étonné.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à écouter les ordres même des médecins. Mais peut être que cette fois-ci il s'était fait bien trop mal pour redire quoi que ce soit à la prescription. Pour une fois il prenait un peu soin de sa santé et allait se soigner correctement. Tant mieux Kakashi était soulagé.

\- Puisque tu vas faire ta larve toute la soirée, je vais sortir avec des gars de l'équipe de tournage. Ils veulent qu'on aille boire un coup dans un bar sympa pas trop loin. Tant pis pour toi si on ramène de la nana !  
\- Ouais ouais, dit-il en roulant les yeux d'impatience.  
\- Allez tchuss.

Sans un mot il partit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le portable de Sasuke sonna. Bordel il ne pouvait pas être en paix cinq minutes ! Il décrocha.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il dans le téléphone.  
\- Sasuke ? C'est Itachi. Je te dérange peut-être.  
\- Comme toujours.  
\- Sympa le petit frère. T'es sur les nerfs ?  
\- Non non. C'est bon désolé.  
\- Je suis devant ta porte tu m'ouvres ?

Sasuke soupira lentement et raccrocha le téléphone. Il enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à son frère. L'ainé entra à peine la porte fut entrouverte et lui colla un pack de bières sous le nez.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même ! Hurla-t-il.  
\- Merde. Pardon Itachi... Bon anniversaire.  
\- J'ai l'habitude avec toi. Je viens de croiser Kakashi, il courait presque dans le couloir.  
\- Il va dans une bar avec des gars de l'équipe de tournage.  
\- Ah d'accord. Ça va mieux ton dos ?  
\- Oui, l'osthéo que j'ai est plutôt doué.  
\- Cool. Bon alors on se les descend ses bières ?  
\- Allez c'est partit.

De son côté Naruto arrivait à sa voiture. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'ouverture centralisée se déclencha. Il ouvrit la portière, entra et mit le moteur en route. Il rit tout seul en revoyant Sasuke gêné, se cachant les parties intimes. Ah ces jeunes alors ! Naruto avait 31 ans et était médecin ostéopathe depuis 4 ans maintenant. Il était jeune dans la profession mais il avait appris chez les meilleurs, La grande Tsunade comme on l'appelait dans le milieu, et chez le docteur Haruno. Toutes deux étaient deux médecins très qualifiées reconnu dans le milieu médical. Et le fait d'avoir travaillé avec ce genre de médecin lui assurait une belle carrière et un bon carnet d'adresse : Sasuke en était l'exemple. Naruto n'avait pu entrer en contact avec l'acteur qu'avec l'aide de Sakura. Naruto sourit, il ne connaissait pas encore bien Sasuke mais il avait déjà l'impression que c'etait un personnage haut en couleur. Il avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, et c'était presque tant mieux qu'il remplace Sakura parce qu'ils auraient, probablement, du mal à s'entendre. Naruto était plus concilient, plus doux dans ses paroles mais ferme. C'est pour ça qu'il avait réussi à arrêter la bombe Sasuke un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était mit à l'insulter. Il l'aimait déjà bien ce brun, il était franc du collier et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et le blond aimait ce genre de personne. Il aimait ce genre de patient surtout, car il n'allait pas devoir chercher, gratter la croûte pour savoir ce le patient s'était fait ou comment il se l'était fait. Sans parler de ça, il fallait le dire, Sasuke était vraiment un beau mec. Trop jeune pour lui mais un beau mec, alors il avait quand même prit plaisir à travailler avec lui.  
Le blond se gara devant une maison, il sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui ouvrit, un demi sourire sur le visage est les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- C'est toi Naruto. Ça s'est bien passé avec M. Uchiha ? dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.  
\- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça... Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu un être cher...  
\- Il était qui pour toi ?  
\- C'était mon cochon d'Inde ! Je l'aimais plus que tout Naruto.

Naruto se mordit la joue pour se retenir de rire. Il voyait la détresse de Sakura dans ses yeux et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se moquer d'elle ouvertement, c'était tellement dur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa collègue qui avait un si fort caractère et qui ne se laissait marcher dessus par personne, pleurait à chaudes larmes la mort de son cochon d'Inde. Naruto ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu penses revenir bosser quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?  
\- Non du tout. Le rendez vous avec M. Uchiha s'est bien passé ce matin ?

Elle renifla un peu dans son mouchoir et s'asseya dans le canapé de cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon. La maison de Sakura avait l'air vraiment grande. La décoration était moderne, dans des tons taupe, noir et blanc. Ils se mariaient avec élégance et donnait énormément de cachet à la demeure. Il y avait beaucoup de bibelots et de photos sur les étagères, elle et son mari partaient souvent en vacances et ramenaient toujours quelque chose. Sakura s'était marié cinq ans auparavant avec un certain Lee que Naruto n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup rencontré car il était souvent en voyage, il était judoka professionnel et lui et son entraîneur Gaï parcourait le monde en quêtes de nouveaux défis. Mais il revenait toujours passer une semaine par mois avec Sakura. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux follement mais leurs boulots leur étaient vital. Sakura vivait bien le fait de ne voir son mari qu'une fois par mois pendant une semaine, cela lui permettait de s'impliquer corps et âme dans son travail, mais la semaine où il revenait, il était sa priorité, et c'était réciproque.

\- Oui il s'est très bien passé. Il a un petit caractère mais je pense qu'il est sympa.  
\- Il est aussi beau en vrai que dans les films ?  
\- Plus.  
\- En merde, je suis dégoûtée que Sakapuce soit mort aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu une occasion de voir Sasuke Uchiha de mes propres yeux. Et de le tripoter un peu aussi.

Naruto tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas rire. Sakapuce...

\- Je l'ai tripoté pour toi.  
\- Merci Naruto, t'es un ange... Il.. Il sent bon ?  
\- Drôlement bon même.  
\- Et ses cheveux ?  
\- Un régale d'y mettre les mains.  
\- Han. La chance.

Sakura se renfrogna, jurant contre on sait qui pour avoir loupé cette occasion.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il avait alors ? demanda-t-elle résignée.  
\- Il s'est démis une vertèbre. Je la lui ai remis en place mais je préfère le revoir au cas. Je retourne le voir Vendredi.  
\- D'accord. Tu m'enverras tes rapports ? Que je puisse reprendre le dossier quand je serai à nouveau en état d'exercer.  
\- Bien sur.

C'est vrai, c'était le patient de Sakura.

\- Bon je te laisse, j'ai ce rapport là à finir et j'ai d'autres de tes patients à voir demain.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Bon courage, et toutes mes condoléances pour Sakapuce.  
\- Merci Naruto. Merci beaucoup.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la maison, il laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Cette Sakura ne finirait jamais de le surprendre. Il reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il habitait dans une petite banlieue un peu à l'extérieur de Konoha. De cette manière il avait le calme et pouvait profiter d'une certaine sérénité. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il habitait dans le centre ville comme Sakura. Certes il avait des trajets en voiture plus long, mais ça en valait la peine pour passer le reste de son temps accompagné par le chant des oiseaux. Il avait un petit pavillon de plein pied dont la cloison du fond était une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur les champs environnants. Naruto adorait sa maison. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet de couleur miel et ses fauteuils ainsi que son canapé étaient de couleur bleue nuit. Il trouvait que c'était une combinaison de couleur parfaite. Cette maison respirait la tranquillité pour lui et il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour déménager. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et s'affala dans son canapé. Il commença à taper le rapport de la séance avec Sasuke pour le transmettre après à Sakura.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hatori, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Je t'ai menti. Si j'ai fais ça. C'était pour récupérer des informations sur le contrat que ton père avait passé avec la société Felton Corp. Je me suis servi de toi.  
\- Tu mens. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !?  
\- Coupé ! Nul nul et nul !

Sasuke roula les yeux. Effectivement sa partenaire était tout ce qu'il y a de plus nulle. Elle faisait vraiment niaise à la fois dans l'attitude que dans la diction. Cela faisait bien 5 fois qu'ils recommençaient la scène. Le réalisateur s'avança vers elle commençant à la placer et à lui montrer quelle attitude adopter.

\- J'en ai ras le bol de recommencer cette scène.  
\- Sasuke un peu de patience tu veux, souffla le réalisateur.  
\- Patience ? Patience ? Moi je n'ai pas de patience, je ne sais pour quelle raison tu nous as engagé cette gourde pas foutu de réussir une seule scène en une prise. Elle n'a aucune grâce ! Putain j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps.

La fille en question devint blême et rentra la tête dans les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Allons Sasuke calme toi. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi bon que toi, lâcha nonchalamment Kakashi. En revanche, il est vrai que votre actrice est mauvaise, si elle ne se ressaisit pas, on va devoir se retirer du projet. Nous ne voulons pas nuire à l'image de notre star internationale.

Sasuke regarda Kakashi, le remerciant des yeux pour cet acte de soutien. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que cette femme n'était pas faite pour ce métier. Après des parlementations qui durèrent une éternité, Sasuke et Kakashi quittèrent le lieu de tournage. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Kakashi démarra.

\- Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je ne le sentais pas ce film finalement.  
\- Moi non plus. Je t'en ai trouvé un autre qui risque de te plaire. Tu joue un millionnaire à la tête d'une entreprise immobilière.  
\- Tu as le scénario ?  
\- Oui tiens.  
\- "Vies Claires Obscures", ça sonne bien. Je le lirai quand ne serai posé à l'hôtel.  
\- D'accord. Au fait c'est demain ton rendez vous avec l'ostéopathe ?  
\- Oui demain.

Sasuke sourit. Il était content, son dos commençait doucement à refaire des siennes alors revoir son médecin allait lui faire le plus grand bien. En revanche, il espérait vivement ne plus repasser par la honte que lui avait valu le premier rendez vous.

\- Je te dépose à l'hôtel ?  
\- Oui je vais me faire un spa. J'ai besoin de le détendre. Cette conne m'a mit sur les nerfs.  
\- Sasuke...  
\- Quoi ? Il fallait à un moment donné que quelqu'un abrège ses souffrances, sérieusement...  
\- Oui mais il y a des manières de dire les choses.  
\- Je m'en contre-fou royalement.  
\- Oui j'ai bien vu. En attendant mets toi a la place de cette fille. Tu n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux et te dise une chose pareille.  
\- Jamais ça n'arrivera.

Kakashi soupira en secouant la tête. Sasuke était borné et avait toujours raison. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il avait toujours le dernier mot et se fichait de ce que les autres ressentaient. Les seules avec qui il était plus patient c'était ses fans. Il leur devait tout. Alors il ne crachait pas sur eux et cela enchantait Kakashi. L'image de Sasuke était déjà difficile à garder brillante de par son caractère de cochon et son addiction aux femmes, si en plus il avait fallu régler le problème des femmes... Il n'aurait plus eu guère le temps de flemmarder. Et c'était quelque chose de très important dans son quotidien.

Doucement, le Vendredi arriva. Sasuke avait déjà préparé la chambre pour la venue de Naruto. Il avait installé des coussins sur la Table Basse Qui Ne L'était Pas Vraiment, et fit de la place autour de celle-ci en enlevant les chaises. Il rangea un peu ses affaires qui trainaient ça et là, dans sa commode. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour que l'air frais puisse entrer quand on tapa à la porte. Il sourit et s'y dirigea. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le docteur Uzumaki était là, son cartable en cuir à la main et son éternel sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Bonjour. Oui je vais bien. Mais il était temps que vous reveniez, mon dos commence tout doucement à me refaire souffrir.  
\- Nous allons voir ça.

Sasuke s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le blond se dirigea directement vers la table.

\- Sasuke, vous avez fait ça tout seul ?  
\- Oui, comme un grand, répondit le brun avec ironie.  
\- Je ne vous félicite pas. Rien de tel pour vous faire mal. Vous auriez dû m'attendre et me laisser faire.  
\- Excusez moi d'avoir voulu vous faciliter la tâche, dit Sasuke sèchement.

Naruto sourit et s'avança vers Sasuke. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt une chaleur envahie Sasuke qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je suis votre médecin et mon devoir est de vous soigner pas de vous blesser davantage. Alors s'il vous plait de ne vous démenez pas trop. Merci de avoir fait ça pour moi, sinon.

Sasuke prit vite conscience que son cœur s'était légèrement accélérer et fit volte-face. Il avait juste déplacé quelques chaises... Pas besoin d'en faire une montagne. Il bougonna un peu alors que Naruto posait son cartable et commençait à sortir quelques affaires.

\- Le Dr. Haruno m'a demandé de lui rédiger des rapports de nos rendez-vous étant donné qu'elle prendra ma place quand elle sera à nouveau en état d'exercer.  
\- Hum. D'accord. Ce n'est pas trop grave ce qui lui arrive j'espère ?

Malgré lui, Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé. "Cet homme est beau", pensa Sasuke un instant avant de secouer la tête, espérant chasser cette pensée.

\- Elle s'en remettra, finit par lâcher le blond, tout sourire.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Vous pouvez vous installez sur le dos.

Sasuke s'exécuta en appréhendant légèrement.

\- Naruto ?  
\- Oui ? Répondit-il par dessus son épaule, en fouillant dans son sac.  
\- Vous allez le refaire le massage crânien ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Je ... Hum.  
\- Je fermerai les yeux. Promis.  
\- Euh. D'accord.

Sasuke était étonné. Étonné mais plutôt rassuré. Ce médecin était décidément top. Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke, installant un chaise au niveau de sa tête et s'assit.

\- On y va ?  
\- Oui, répondit le brun.

Naruto ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke. À leurs grandes surprises respectives ils frissonnèrent. Mais n'en dirent rien. La pièce était silencieuse, on entendait seulement leur lente respiration. Naruto enfonçaient doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke, il les caressait légèrement en effectuant des petits mouvements rotatifs. Le brun soupira d'aise ce qui fit sourire le médecin. Sasuke était un drôle de personnage.

Malgré lui, les mains de Naruto glissèrent un peu jusqu'au cou de Sasuke, le caressant du bout des doigts. Sasuke rougit, il venait de le caresser ou il rêvait ? Les mains de Naruto repartirent dans ses cheveux et recommencèrent leurs pressions. Trop tard, Sasuke avait chaud, les mains de son médecin étaient bien trop chaudes et bien trop douces pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il sentit ses tétons se durcirent et des images érotiques firent leur apparition dans son esprit. Une chaise, une chaise, une chaise.

Naruto sentit son cœur accélérer quand, pendant un instant il s'était perdu dans le cou de son patient. La peau de son cou était chaude et lisse... Il se mordit la lèvre pour sortir de ses rêveries. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans cette chambre ? Toujours ce silence planant, mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et vit Naruto se mordre la lèvre. Son visage prit une teinte rouge écarlate et sa respiration se coupa. Naruto ouvrit les yeux n'entendant plus son patient.

\- Sasuke vous allez bien ?

Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Vous ne deviez pas ouvrir les yeux, Naruto.

Naruto essaya de former un mot mais se ravisa. Bon allez il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant, l'atmosphère était trop étrange.

\- Mettez-vous sur le ventre.

Sans discuter Sasuke s'exécuta et se retourna, avec l'aide de Naruto. Le blond parcouru de ses mains, le dos de son patient, caressant du bout des doigts les muscles fins de celui-ci. Il passa un doigt le long de la colonne et s'arrêta au même endroit qu'au dernier rendez-vous. Il colla son oreille à l'endroit trouvé.

\- Respirez.

La peau de son patient lui brulait le visage, il avait soudainement vraiment chaud. Sasuke essayait, lui aussi tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Il sentait le souffle du médecin sur sa peau, il frissonna. Merde mais c'était quoi le problème ? Naruto plaça ses mains et fit craquer à nouveau le dos de Sasuke qui se contenta de lâcher un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous n'avez pas crié cette fois, dit Naruto en souriant.

\- Ça m'a fait moins mal.

Sasuke était mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto était tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel avec lui, il faisait correctement son travail, pourquoi avait-il ce genre de pensée ? Puis merde, c'était un mec en plus. Si ça avait été le Dr Haruno il aurait tenté quelque chose mais là... Nan faut pas déconner. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son corps faisait. Il était totalement hors de contrôle.

\- On se revoit quand Naruto ?

\- Mardi qui arrive là ? Ça vous va ?

Sasuke se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit son agenda. Il tourna quelques page et regarda ensuite son médecin. Naruto fut un instant happé par les deux grands yeux sombres de Sasuke, on y voyait rien. Le noir total, il était captivé par ces ténèbres, son cœur accéléra à nouveau.

\- Ohé ? Naruto ?

\- Oui pardon ? Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

\- Ça me convient Mardi. On dit la même heure ?

\- J'ai déjà un rendez vous à 14h mais je peux venir pour 17h.

\- Oui d'accord.

Naruto s'avança vers Sasuke et lui tendit la main.

\- Je vous dis à Mardi alors, dit le blond en souriant.

\- Oui à Mardi.

\- Reposez vous bien d'ici là.

\- Oui ne vous en faites pas.

Naruto appuya sur la poignée et sortit de la chambre. Que venait-il de se passer putain ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je réponds toujours !

J'espère que vous êtes satisfait(e)s !

Seilyne


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Voila le deuxième chapitre pour vous ! Je vous offre de quoi vous mettre sous la dent un petit moment. Un petit peu de sensualité, un petit peu d'érotisme. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Je vous laisse goûter à ce petit morceau, une pointe acidulée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

Quand Naruto arriva à sa voiture, il s'appuya sur la portière, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait soigné de nombreuses personnes, de nombreux hommes. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça après un rendez-vous alors ? Pourquoi Sasuke réveillait ses sens de cette manière ? C'était tellement anti-professionnel. Naruto ne supportait pas ça. Il allait se ressaisir et ça n'allait plus jamais se reproduire, au quel cas il refilerait le dossier de Sasuke à un confrère. Il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer sur son travail si cela venait à empirer.

Il faisait froid, mais le corps du médecin brûlait. La pluie s'écrasait sur son manteau et dégoulinait. Il fallait que ça s'arrête tout de suite, il s'en voulait à mort. Qu'allait pensé Sasuke de ce comportement anti-professionnel ? Merde putain.

De son côté, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. La sensation des doigts de Naruto dans son cou, dans ses cheveux l'excitait. Il hurlait de rage dans la grande chambre. Il jetait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

\- Merde mais c'est quoi mon problème ?

Il posa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez et essaya tant bien que mal de se redonner une contenance. Fantasmer sur un mec ? Impossible. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une fille pour ce soir. Cette abstinence forcée ne lui faisait que du mal. Il besoin d'embrasser une nana chaude, il avait besoin de mordiller ses tétons, de la prendre en saisissant ses fesses, il avait besoin de la baiser sauvagement. Ouais. Son esprit s'égarait un peu trop.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Kakashi.

\- Yep Sasuke ? Bien le rendez-vous ?

\- Très bien. On sort ce soir !

\- Hein mais...

\- Pas de mais, on sort. Faut que je baise.

\- Ah ah ah ! Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

\- Passe me prendre ce soir.

\- Comme son altesse voudra.

\- La ferme, cracha le brun.

Kakashi se mit à rire.

\- Tu dois vraiment être en manque !

\- Putain Kakashi.. Je raccroche.

Sans laisser le temps de dire à l'autre quoi que ce soit, l'acteur raccrocha. Il allait prendre une douche.

Quand minuit arriva, Kakashi passa prendre Sasuke à l'hôtel. Le brun avait pris soin de glisser un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avant de partir.

Il se dirigèrent ensemble vers une boîte de nuit branchée de la ville et y entrèrent. La musique était forte et ça sentait le tabac. Les lumières criardes des spots se illuminaient les murs du lieu. Comme si tout passait à cent à l'heure. Il fallait qu'il boive. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bar et commandèrent un scotch que Sasuke bu en une gorgée avant d'en commander un autre. Kakashi regardait son protégé se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il n'agissait jamais comme ça habituellement.

Rapidement le regard de Sasuke se verrouilla sur une jolie brune aux longues jambes. Elle dansait sur la piste, lassivement contre un homme. Elle se collait à lui de manière très suggestive. Sa jupe se coinçait entre ses jambes et celles du type derrière elle, dévoilant parfois de petites dentelles... Mmh. Il ne fallut rien de plus à Sasuke pour la désirer.

\- Je reviens plus tard ! Hurla Sasuke, essayant de se faire entendre par son manager.

\- Ouais !

Sasuke releva un sourcil et partit en direction de sa future conquête, comme ça il était irrésistible. Ce regard les faisait toute fondre. Il se mit devant elle et l'embrassa goulûment. Pas le temps de bavarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke un instant. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de trois secondes pour qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau, laissant penaud l'homme derrière elle qui tentait de se la faire. Tant pis pour lui.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? criait-elle pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

\- Hatori !

\- Je m'appelle Kana !

\- Je vais pas te faire perdre ton temps Kana ! Je suis venu te proposer de coucher avec moi !

La jeune femme s'éloigna un instant et jaugea Sasuke. Ses billes noires luisaient dans la pénombre, et son parfum l'enivrait. Ce mec était splendide, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se souvenir.

Ce mec était vraiment direct, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle mourrait d'envie de céder... Puis il était vraiment trop beau...

\- D'accord.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il avait gagné. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et les passa sur ses fesses. Elle soupira dans le baiser. C'était dans la poche pour Sasuke.

\- Puisque ce n'est qu'un coup comme ça... Ça te dirait pas de faire ça... Ici ? lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

\- Ici ?

C'était excitant. Il sentait déjà son sexe gonfler dans son pantalon. Elle lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers les toilettes "homme". Il s'enfermèrent dans la cabine et Sasuke passa sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha un gémissement alors qu'il caressait son entre-jambe. Rapidement elle déboutonna le jean du brun et passa ses doigts autour de son sexe déjà tendu.

Elle tremblait, et Sasuke accélérait la cadence, il entra un doigt.

\- T'aimes ça hein ?

\- Ou... Oui.. Répondit-elle en bégayant.

Ses doigts étaient trempés. Il voulait la baiser. Il sortit alors son préservatif de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Kana se chargea de lui dérouler sur le sexe et se mit dos à lui, les mains sur la paroi de la cabine. Il écarta ses fesses pour mieux se situer et la pénétra violemment, elle hurla.

Heureusement que la musique étouffait un peu ses gémissements, elle était très bruyante. Tant pis, Sasuke s'en foutait. Qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle, il s'en foutait royalement. Il fallait qu'il se vide. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et accéléra ses mouvements, la pénétrant profondément, sans prendre le temps de lui enlever ses sous-vêtements.

\- Han... !

Le brun attrapa ses cheveux et tira dessus.

\- T'en veux plus ?

\- Oui ! S'il te plait.

\- Une vraie cochonne.

Il passa une de ses mains entre les jambes de Kana et commença à la caresser. Rapidement les gémissements de la jeunes femme se firent plus forts. Sasuke tapait contre ses fesses, frénétiquement, il sentait la jouissance monter. Une vague le submergea alors que Kana hurla. Ils jouirent tous les deux.

Sasuke se sentait plus léger, il avait baisé une femme, il avait bandé pour une femme. Il souffla, un coup et sortit son sexe. Il retira le préservatif, fit un nœud et le jeta dans la poubelle, déjà bien remplie. Kana se redressa et réajusta ses vêtements.

\- C'était de la baise, purement et simplement, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oui. Merci c'était sympa.

\- Ouais.

Encore étourdie elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, suivie par Sasuke. Tous les mecs présents dans l'enceinte des toilettes le regardèrent avec un sourire.

\- Bien joué mec ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Sasuke sourit et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il alluma l'eau et se lava les mains. Mais quand il leva les yeux pour s'arranger éventuellement les cheveux, il le vit dans le reflet. Naruto. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face au médecin.

\- Bien joué ! C'est ça que je dois dire ? lança le blond, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sasuke perdait ses moyens. Merde. Qu'est ce qu'il devait répondre ? Il avait tellement honte. Se faire chopper par son docteur. Ça craint. Il avait des sueurs froides alors que Naruto le fixait toujours, attendant une réponse.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Mais quel con ! Bien sûr que si c'est ce qu'il croyait. Bien comme il faut en plus, bien sûr qu'il avait baisé cette fille dans les chiottes. Pitoyable.

Naruto s'avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Encore. Ce geste était devenu une sorte de... rituel ?

\- Vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous justifier auprès de moi, Sasuke, c'est votre vie privée. Faites juste attention, je vous dis ça en tant que médecin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour l'achever. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi misérable devant Naruto alors qu'avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence il se sentait l'homme le plus viril et fier de toute la planète ?

Naruto le gratifia d'un sourire radieux et entra dans une cabine. Aussitôt Sasuke sortit des toilettes, cherchant à rejoindre Kakashi. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tira la manche.

\- Mmh ?

\- On se casse, lui hurla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Et la petit brune ?

\- Déjà baisée. Maintenant on se casse.

\- Putain Sasuke ! Elle t'a reconnu ?

\- Non. Enfin je pense pas.

\- T'es vraiment con, tu fais pas attention ! Bon allez on se casse.

Dans la voiture Kakashi lui faisait la morale. Il lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se donne en public comme ça, que ça nuisait à son image... Nia nia nia. Mais Sasuke était bien loin de là, les paroles de Naruto tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Dans la boîte, Naruto avait le cerveau qui pédalait à dix mille. Sakura dansait à côté de lui. Il avait décidé de sortir avec elle ce soir pour lui remonter le moral. Mais en réalité c'est lui qui se prenait trop la tête. Quand il avait vu sortir son patient de la cabine de toilettes, son cerveau s'était arrêté. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des images qui lui parvenaient. Alors il lui avait dit quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais de toute évidence cela avait raté, et maintenant il était persuadé que Sasuke allait croire qu'il voulait se mêler de sa vie privée. Il avait trop merdé.

\- Ça ne va pas Naruto ?

\- Si si ! Excuse moi je repense à quelque chose.

\- Tu es préoccupé ? Criait-elle.

\- Non non ça va.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter le dernier rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. De fausses idées qui plus est.

Le week end passa rapidement, Sasuke avait lu le script de "Vies Claires Obscures", il avait aimé. Il allait jouer un certain Gabriel, qui couchait avec une fille s'appelant Amy, qui avait quitté l'Angleterre pour fuir sa famille qui l'avait promise à un homme qu'elle n'aimait. Encore un drame amoureux. Mais Sasuke était plutôt doué dans ce genre de rôle. Il aimait jouer la séduction, et les scènes de nus aussi. Pas qu'il soit exhibitionniste, il se sentait juste à l'aise dans ce genre de rôle. Il commençait le tournage dans quelques jours, il était pressé. Mais avant il allait devoir passé par le rendez-vous avec Naruto. Et pour ça, en revanche, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

* * *

C'était demain. Demain il le reverrait et ne savait foutrement pas comment il devait se comporter. Il fallait qu'on l'aide. Mais à qui en parler ? Certainement pas Kakashi, il serait capable de se foutre de sa gueule et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais ne savait pas à qui d'autre en parler... Alors il prit son téléphone.

\- Itachi ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit frère ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes. Faudrait que je te parle d'un truc.

\- C'est urgent ?

\- Laisse tomber. C'est pas grave c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon.

\- Mais nan pas du tout ! J'arrive. Attends.

L'aîné raccrocha le téléphone. Merde. Il était con, tant qu'il n'en parlerait pas il avait toutes les chances que ça finisse par s'en aller tout seul mais se il commençait à en parler, il allait mettre le doigts dans l'engrenage.

Vingt minutes plus tard Itachi frappait à la porte.

\- Qu'est qu'il y avait de si urgent ?

Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé. Il était gêné. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir en parler à son frère ? Itachi le rejoignit sur le canapé et le regarda.

\- Itachi, pour une des premières fois de ma vie je vais avoir besoin de toi comme grand frère. Alors s'il te plait, ne réagis pas comme un con. Sinon ce genre de moments ne se reproduira plus.

L'aîné était perplexe. Il s'attendait au pire.

\- L'ostéopathe... Il me déstabilise.

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a un comportement louche avec toi ? demanda sérieusement Itachi.

\- Non non pas du tout, répondit-il en roulant les yeux.

Itachi scruta le visage de son frère qui semblait happé autre part. Il avait les joues légèrement rosées et le regard fuyant.

\- Ho. Je vois. Pardon je n'ai pas saisi tout de suite.

Sasuke soupira, au moins il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer.

\- Pas qu'il m'intéresse ou quoi que ce soit hein, j'aime les filles. D'ailleurs je me suis envoyé en l'air hier. Mais ce mec.. Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

\- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Itachi voyait bien l'embarras de son frère. Il devait être en proie à un féroce combat intérieur.

\- Pendant les rendez-vous, il y a une sorte de truc qui se passe. Je sais pas comment le qualifier. Et hier soir il m'a vu sortir des toilettes de la boîte avec cette nana, je me suis sentit vraiment con.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il m'a félicité et m'a préconisé de faire tout de même attention.

\- C'est normal que tu te sente mal, je me sentirai mal si mon médecin me chopait dans les toilettes d'une boîte avec une fille.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais bien sur. Puis pour tes rendez-vous, je pense que c'est parce qu'il te touche tout simplement. Il connaît le corps humain par cœur, il pour te soigner il doit toucher certaines zones qui doivent être érogènes chez toi, et ça te provoque certaines réactions.

Mais bien sur ! C'était ça. S'il avait des penchants homosexuels ils s'en serait rendu compte avant ! Sasuke soupira, il se sentait mieux. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ? En plus Naruto l'avait prévenu que ce genre de choses arrivait parfois.

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Itachi.

\- Oui. Tu as raison, puis si les hommes me faisaient quelque chose je m'en serai rendu compte quand même.

\- Mais bien sûr ! renchérit Itachi.

\- Ok. C'est cool.

Maintenant il pouvait appréhender ce rendez-vous tranquillement.

* * *

Mardi arriva et dix-sept heures aussi. On frappa à la porte de la luxueuse suite de Sasuke. Le brun prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Naruto se tenait devant lui trempé de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux dégoulinants.

\- J'ai oublié mon parapluie, lâcha Naruto en souriant,

\- Je ne vous félicite pas ! C'est le comble pour un médecin de tomber malade.

\- Je suis très résistant. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui merci.

Naruto entra dans la pièce et posa son cartable sur une chaise avant d'enlever sa veste et de la mettre sur le dossier.

\- Je ne suis pas très présentable, fit-il en riant.

\- Du moment que vous êtes encore en état de me soigner, tout me va, lui dit Sasuke.

Naruto s'affaira à mettre en place son "lieu" de travail. Il prit les coussins du canapé pour les mettre sur la Table Basse Qui Ne L'était Pas Vraiment, puis se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Installez-vous.

Sasuke s'approcha de la table et s'y mit sur le dos. Comme d'habitude.

\- Non sur le ventre s'il vous plait.

\- Ah ? Plus de massage crânien ?

\- Non, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être détendu maintenant. Ça ne fera quasiment pas mal.

\- Mais ! D'accord.

Il avait essayé de protester mais finalement, s'était ravisé. Il aimait bien le massage crânien, il se sentait complètement stone après. Mais si Naruto jugeait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin c'était probablement le cas.

Sasuke s'exécuta alors et se retourna. Naruto lui écarta les bras du corps, et entreprit de faire la même choses avec ses jambes.

Mais quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les cuisses du brun, ses mains le brûlèrent et une vague de chaleur lui monta au visage. Il retira rapidement ses mains comme s'il était entré en contact avec de la lave en fusion, avant de s'écarter d'un pas.

\- Un problème Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Non non aucun, j'ai choppé le jus en vous touchant.

\- Ah.

Sasuke sourit en enfouie son visage dans le coussin qui supportait sa tête. Le blond se sentit mal. L'espace d'un instant le corps de Sasuke lui parut comme un corps désirable et non pas comme le corps humain au sens scientifique du terme. L'espace de une instant il avait désiré Sasuke. L'espace d'un instant il avait voulu caresser son corps... Comme un homme caresse le corps d'un autre homme. Nullement comme un médecin.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Sasuke, espacez un peu plus vos jambes, s'il vous plait.

Le brun écarta alors un peu ses jambes.

\- C'est bon comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Naruto se sentait complètement déstabilisé. Merde. Il souffla un grand coup et posa ses mains sur le dos de Sasuke. Il commença à parcourir son dos en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ça y est le médecin avait repris le dessus, il sentait les os et les muscles de Sasuke sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Ses indexes traînèrent de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale effectuant régulièrement de petites pressions.

Mais lorsque Naruto se pencha en avant, des gouttes dégoulinèrent de ses cheveux pour venir s'échouer sur les reins du brun.

La sensation le fit tressaillir. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, sentant les petites gouttelettes s'écraser sur sa peau brûlante. Il enfouit sa tête encore plus profondément dans le coussin et se mordit la lèvre. Les mains de Naruto lui brûlaient la peau, elles le parcouraient, il les sentait partout. Il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement, alors qu'il sentait naître son érection. Une chaise, une chaise, une chaise.

Il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette pièce.

\- Vous pouvez aller ouvrir la fenêtre Naruto ?

\- Bien sur. Mais il pleut.

\- Aucune importance.

Naruto sortit de sa sphère de concentration et détourna son regard de son patient. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il prit une grosse rafale de vent au visage et ses cheveux furent tirer vers l'arrière. A présent il était totalement décoiffé.

Sasuke n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Il avait chaud. "Putain mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?" se demandait-il intérieurement.

Naruto fit demi-tour et reposa ses mains sur Sasuke. Le brun avait fermé les yeux, il était trop gêné, et c'est à ce moment que Naruto posa le regard sur son patient. Il voyait ses joues rougies et ses yeux plissés. Il devait avoir certainement un peu mal, ou il avait vraiment chaud. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à ses joues. Le blond déglutit. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de partir. Il plaça ses mains à l'endroit où Sasuke avait sa vertèbre déplacée et la remit en place, dans un petit craquement. Sasuke souffla fort et émettant un petit gémissement.

\- Et voilà !

Sasuke s'enferma alors dans le silence et tourna la tête. Une chaise, une chaise, une chaise.

\- Levez vous Sasuke, c'est terminé.

\- Je suis bien comme ça.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Naruto sortit son dossier de son cartable et griffonna dessus quelques instants.

Une chaise, une chaise, une chaise.

\- Bon je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous revoir cette semaine. On dit Mardi prochain à la même heure.

\- Très bien. Ne m'en voulez pas je suis bien là, je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous commencez à connaître le chemin de toute manière.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, reposez vous. À la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui.

Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dehors il s'appuya à côté d'elle, se tapant la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus assurer les rendez vous avec Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il persuade Sakura de revenir. Il était évident qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se gérer avec le brun, et ça empiétait sur son professionnalisme. Il cligna des yeux et se remit en marche vers l'ascenseur. Il ne devait plus le revoir. Cet homme... Il était incapable de se contenir en sa présence. Alors c'était terminé, aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Sasuke quant à lui était à présent étalé sur le dos, le sexe tendu vers le plafond. Sa respiration était saccadée, la chaise n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et glissa sa main vers son boxer. Il commença doucement à caresser ses parties intimes à travers le tissu, se faisant languir lui même. Il fallait qu'il se soulage, son érection lui faisait mal tellement elle était puissante.

Délicatement il passa sa main sous son boxer et attrapa son sexe. Il entama des vas et viens lents, soupirant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements, alors que sa main accélérait la cadence sur son sexe. Par moment il passait son pouce sur son gland, et son corps se raidissait dans des spasmes violents.

\- Han...

Il aimait ce qu'il s'infligeait, et sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, c'était la bouche de Naruto qu'il imaginait autour de son sexe. À ce moment là il décida de laisser son imagination vagabonder, et qu'il s'en voudrait plus tard. Mais là, il voulait juste se branler et jouir en pensant à Naruto. Il imaginait les douces mains du blond parcourir son torse, s'attarder sur ses tétons, les pinçant par moment.

\- Putain !

Les mouvements de sa main sur sa verges se firent plus saccadés, plus rapides, il allait jouir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés par l'orgasme montant, il perdait la tête et revoyait sans cesse la tête blonde prendre son sexe en bouche, et le lécher avec envie. Et dans cette dernière image, il jouit dans sa main. Un orgasme violent et dévastateur. Pour une simple branlette.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait de faire et se sentit vraiment mal. Il avait osé ? Il avait osé faire ça ? Il se sentait misérable et avait l'impression d'avoir perdu dix ans. Depuis quand on faisait encore ça à vingt-cinq ans ? Pourquoi Naruto lui faisait cet effet là ? Pourquoi malgré la discussion qu'il avait eut avec son frère rien n'avait changé ? Cela avait même empiré. Pourquoi ce n'était pas juste passager ? Pourquoi il savait que c'était pas seulement une question de points érogènes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il hurlait à l'intérieur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moins, son dos ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. Il enleva son boxer et entra sous la douche pour se rincer de cet orgasme.

Il colla son front au mur de la douche et laissa l'eau dégringoler sur ses cheveux, comme si elle pouvait le laver de ses pensées et de ses actes. Merde mais il aimait les femmes, il les désirait toutes, et pouvait toutes les avoir. Pourquoi son corps réagissait à ce mec ? C'était incompréhensible. Merde mais... Il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur un mec. Il rejetait tout simplement l'idée. Ça le révulsait.

Naruto conduisait vite. Il devait à tous prix parler avec Sakura, il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne le dossier Uchiha. Pas que le fait que Sasuke soit un homme le dérange, c'était surtout parce que Sasuke était son patient. Naruto ne s'était jamais pris la tête pour sa sexualité, il sortait avec des hommes et des femmes, il laissait son instinct le guider vers les gens qu'il désirait. Mais là Sasuke était bien trop jeune pour lui, et putain c'était son patient ! Alors non, non, non il ne laisserait pas son instinct prendre le dessus cette fois.

Il se gara en trombe devant chez Sakura et courut presque jusqu'à sa porte. Il sonna et entendit des pas de l'autre côté, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Naruto ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle.

\- Oui oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer son confrère et ferma la porte. Elle l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé, et s'assit ensuite. Elle planta ses deux grands yeux verts dans les océans de son ami et le scruta sérieusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto.

\- Code rouge.

\- Putain...

Elle soupira avant de baisser les yeux. Le code rouge signifiait entre eux que la relation entre le médecin et le patient devenait ambigüe.

\- Je t'en prie Sakura, reprends le dossier Uchiha.

\- En plus t'as choisis le bon, tiens.

\- Oh ça va.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques secondes.

\- Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien. Je n'arrive simplement pas à me mettre dans la peau du médecin avec lui. J'ai des envies qui viennent me déstabiliser. Je ne peux pas faire mon travail correctement, et je ne veux pas que ça affecte l'état de son dos. Je ne suis plus à même de le soigner. Et crois moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me lier avec un patient, jamais. Mais là... Je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- Hé Naruto, tu es un être humain. Alors souffle un coup. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui que tu soignes. C'est Sasuke Uchiha. Mais très bien, je reprends le dossier.

\- Merci Sakura.

\- C'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous avec lui ?

\- Mardi prochain, à 17h. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je garde tes autres patients. Juste lui...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux bien faire ça pour toi après tout ce que toi tu as fais pour moi.

Naruto sourit tristement. Il se sentait tellement con, et tellement faible fasse à ses instincts primaires... Pas foutu de résister à ses pulsions. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Sasuke maintenant. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne que Sakura prendrait le relais. Comment allait se dérouler cette conversation ? En tous cas il ne l'appellerait pas maintenant, cela ferait bien trop louche... Mais pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête ? Sasuke ne comprendrait même pas. Le pauvre il y était pour rien dans cette histoire, et Naruto essayait de l'éjecter complètement de sa vie. Dommage, il l'aimait bien, il le trouvait drôle et appréciait son caractère un peu brut. Mais c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter, cette attraction sexuelle le perturbait trop.

\- Naruto ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- Oui pardon excuse moi.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un thé s'il te plait oui.

\- D'accord, je vais nous préparer un peu de thé. Tu as l'air vraiment perturbé.

Elle se leva et Naruto l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine. Elle commença à sortir la bouilloire du placard et la remplie avant de la brancher.

\- Je le suis, lâcha enfin le blond.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Sasuke était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis plus de trois heures, il faisait les cents pas, s'allongeait sur le canapé pour ensuite se relever et continuer à marcher. Il finit par prendre une décision. Au prochain rendez-vous il dirait à Naruto qu'il se séparait de lui, en inventant une raison idiote et comme ça tout serait terminé et sa vie reprendrait son cours. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke avait commencé le tournage de son nouveau film, et il s'éclatait sincèrement, l'actrice qui jouait avec lui en binôme le rôle d'Amy était charmante et connaissait son métier. Les scènes étaient tournées rapidement et de manière quasi parfaite. Ils venaient de finir une scène où Gabriel se rendait compte qu'il avait embauché Amy, et qu'il l'enfonçait plus bas que terre. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Sasuke en profita pour aller se réfugier dans sa loge, se détendre un peu, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo ?

\- Oui, Sasuke ? C'est Naruto. Vous allez bien ?

Sasuke serra les dents un instant.

\- Oui ça va. Comment avez vous eut mon numéro ?

\- Dans le dossier médical. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir de quelque chose.

\- Ça tombe bien que je vous ai au téléphone je voulais vous parler de quelque chose moi aussi. Mais allez y commencez, qui y a-t-il ?

\- Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir qu'au prochain rendez-vous ça ne sera plus moi. Ma collègue, le Dr Haruno reprend votre dossier.

La pression retomba des épaules de Sasuke. Il préférait que ça se passe comme ça, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à inventer d'excuse complètement délirante à Naruto.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- N'y voyez rien de personnel. Elle se sent d'attaque pour reprendre.

\- Bien sûr.

Naruto se sentait mal. Bien sûr que si c'était complètement personnel. Sasuke l'obsédait. Mais il fallait que cette obsession s'arrête. Et il le faisait maintenant.

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda le blond.

\- Non non. Aucune importance.

\- Bien. Sur ce je vous laisse. Vous devez être occupé. Et peut être à une prochaine fois ?

\- Oui d'accord. Passez une bonne journée Naruto.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, un silence essayant de déterminé lequel allait raccroché le premier, lequel allait mettre fin à ce début de quelque chose. Et c'est Naruto qui raccrocha le premier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Sasuke ne ressentit pas du soulagement quand il entendit dans le téléphone, la tonalité de la conversation coupée. C'était un sentiment bizarre, une sorte de frustration, quelque chose de non-aboutit. Il déglutît et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Merde. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il se regardait dans le miroir mais ne se reconnaissait pas. Où était passé l'ancien Sasuke ? Jamais, jamais avant il ne s'était pris la tête pour une chose pareille, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il se posait trop de questions, il réfléchissait trop. De toutes manières les choses allaient redevenir comme avant puisqu'il ne verrait plus Naruto. Il finirait par mettre cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Naruto deviendrait pour lui un lointain souvenir, avec le temps tout s'efface. Il finirait par oublier sa tête blonde, ses grands yeux bleus, puis oublierait ses mains brûlantes et douces, le désir qu'il avait ressentit pour lui... Et enfin il oublierait son nom. Le souvenir de Naruto se perdrait peu à peu dans les limbes de son esprit pour, au final, disparaître complètement.

Sasuke souriait. C'était ça la vie, une succession de gens, des connaissances, de sentiments. Naruto y avait fait une courte apparition, voilà tout.

Le blond, de son côté se sentait mal. Pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas raccroché ? Pourquoi c'était lui qui avait du faire le premier pas ? Il avait longuement hésité avant de l'appeler, il ne savait pas comment lui dire, et au final ça avait été plutôt simple. Trop simple. Les choses s'étaient terminées trop vite. Il avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus son patient. Il se maudissait à chaque seconde d'en être arrivé là, si il avait été plus professionnel tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Heureusement toute cette histoire était terminée, il n'avait plus à s'en faire, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il allait reprendre sa petite vie tranquille dans sa maison qu'il adorait. Travailler à son cabinet. Oui il avait un cabinet en ville qu'il partageait avec Sakura en temps normal. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas voulu venir consulter en cabinet pour éviter d'ébruiter ses soucis de santé. Il le concevait.

\- Sasuke place toi bien s'il te plait ! Lança le réalisateur.

\- Je ne suis pas bien là ?

\- C'est une scène érotique, vous êtes dans un ascenseur et la place est réduite, si tu te mets comme ça, on ne voit pas tête. Alors décale toi un peu vers la droite.

Le brun s'executa. Ils étaien tous deux allongés sur le sol de l'ascenseur, nus. Pour cette scène, ils avait fait construire un demi ascenseur qu'ils avaient installé dans un studio de tournage.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Tu es très sexy comme ça, lui murmura sa partenaire.

Il plongea ses onyx dans ses yeux et lui souris.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, June.

\- Allez on commence ! Silence, Moteur... Action !

Sasuke attrapa les jambes de sa partenaires et les mis autour de sa taille. Il feignait de la pénétrer en l'embrassant avec ivresse. Les mains du brun se baladaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. L'illusion était parfaite, mais l'esprit de Sasuke était ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il faisait le maximum devant la caméra, il détestait faire perdre son temps à toute l'équipe de tournage, et surtout pour ses états d'âme.

\- Coupé ! Elle est bonne. On change l'angle de la caméra et on reprend. Allez boire un coup tous les deux.

\- Ok.

Sasuke enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la fontaine à eau. Il se servit un grand verre qu'il but d'une traite. Kakashi s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sasuke ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est pas ton genre de ne pas te mettre à fond dans ton rôle.

\- J'ai juste mal au dos.

\- C'est tout à l'heure que tu vois le Dr Haruno ?

\- Oui. J'espère qu'elle est aussi douée que le précédent.

\- Elle l'est encore plus. Enfin d'après ce qu'on dit d'elle, elle est vraiment une des meilleures en la matière.

\- J'espère.

Kakashi toisa le brun un instant. Il était pas né de la dernière pluie. Sasuke ne lui disait pas tout. Il sentait que quelque chose le tracassait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Le brun n'était pas le genre de personne à étaler ses sentiments. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ?

\- Allez on reprends les enfants ! Cria joyeusement le réalisateur.

Sasuke lança un demi sourire à Kakashi avant de poser son verre et de rejoindre l'équipe de tournage.

En réalité Sasuke appréhendait son rendez-vous. Comment allait être ce nouveau médecin ? Allait-elle pouvoir remplacer Naruto ? Allait-elle lui faire autant de bien que lui ? Il ne savait pas et ça l'inquiétait. Il s'était passé, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Naruto mais il ne remettrait jamais en question son talent. Il avait la fibre médicale. Bon allez, c'est le moment de faire table rase et de tout recommencer. Naruto n'existait plus à présent, et c'était mieux comme ça. Oui c'était mieux comme ça. Finit tous ces questionnements, finit toutes ces appréhensions, il allait redevenir le Sasuke qu'il était avant, et il se sentait mieux comme ça. Tant pis pour le reste, tant pis pour Naruto. Voilà c'était juste bien maintenant. Comme ça. C'était parfait.

* * *

Et voila voilà la fin de ce chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait vibré, que vous aurez aimé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, beaucoup de prises de tête aussi. :p

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Seilyne


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Desolee ce chapitre arrive un peu tard, mais je devais le faire corrigé par quelqu'un qui n'a pu le faire finalement. Mais gros bisous à elle pour sa patience !

J'espère que vous vous éclaterez à lire ce chapitre.

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Dix-sept heures arriva vite. Sasuke tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis plus de vingts minutes. Puis on frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Le Dr Haruno apparut devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux teintés d'un rose pâle, Sasuke trouvait ça étrange. Mais elle était belle. Ses grands yeux émeraudes le scrutaient et ses lèvres s'élargirent pour laisser place à un sourire.

\- Bonjour M. Uchiha, je suis le Dr Haruno. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui merci. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Elle passa à côté de lui. Et entra dans la chambre. Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise et regarda la pièce.

Sasuke la fixait, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il ne savait pas comment engager la discussion avec son nouveau médecin, avec Naruto ça avait été tellement facile. Il avait toujours un sourire immense sur le visage, un sourire accueillant qui incitait à la discussion.

\- Hum. Naruto, enfin le docteur Uzumaki, mettait les coussins sur la.. table basse.

\- Table Basse Qui Ne L'est Pas Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui. C'est ça.

Sasuke était gêné, il avait appelé Naruto par son prénom devant sa consœur.

\- Le Dr Uzumaki a été satisfaisant au niveau de son travail ? Je veux dire... Il a été compétent ?

\- Oui oui. Il était très bien. Excellent même.

Ta gueule Sasuke putain. Ne pouvait-il pas dire qu'il était bien tout simplement ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'ajouter de nombreux qualificatifs ?

\- Tant mieux. Déshabillez vous le temps que je prépare la table.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à mettre en place les coussins sur la table, Sakura observait d'un œil son patient. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, et le voir dans cette tenue, la faisait tout de même rougir un peu. Elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto n'avait pas pu se tenir, pourquoi il cédait complètement quand il travaillait sur lui. Mais à présent elle était là pour assurer à sa place, les relations avec les patients n'étaient pas vraiment bien vues dans le milieu. Il avait eut raison de vouloir tout arrêter. Quoi que Sasuke ne ressentait pas ce genre de pulsions alors ça n'aurait jamais aboutit à rien. Mais elle appréciait que Naruto ait fait la démarche de se séparer de lui avant qu'un drame n'arrive.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez vous installer. Sur le ventre.

Sasuke s'exécuta, il était content, il allait se faire tripoter par une fille. Enfin ! Il enfonça sa tête dans le coussin attendant avec impatience les mains de son nouveau docteur.

\- Vous avez encore mal ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui. Surtout depuis deux jours. J'ai repris le tournage d'un nouveau film et je travaille au moins douze heures par jour.

\- Ah oui forcément, ça n'aide pas au rétablissement de votre dos, M. Uchiha.

Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'on l'appelle comme ça, pourtant il avait l'habitude, mais avec la relation qu'il avait avec Naruto, se faire appeler à nouveau comme ça provoquait en lui une sensation étrange.

\- Allez, détendez-vous on y va.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le coussin, profondément. Sakura ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le dos nu de son patient. Il était gelé. Elle commença à passer ses mains dans son dos lui effectuant un massage pour bien préparer le terrain, il fallait absolument qu'elle réchauffe la surface ou ça lui ferait mal.

Sasuke appréciait le massage. Mais c'était différent, au contact des mains de Sakura, rien ne s'était produit en lui, pas de vagues de chaleur, pas de pulsions érotiques, pas d'envies. Rien, le néant. Et bordel il était vraiment content. Il allait pouvoir apprécier les soins à leurs justes valeurs sans avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Sakura avait des mouvements un peu plus brusques que Naruto, mais cela restait tout de même agréable. Il se sentait soulagé.

La médecin parcourait de ses mains habiles le dos de son patient, massant, appuyant sur certains endroits. Sasuke se sentait léger, et complètement détendu, elle était douée, c'est clair. On ne lui avait pas menti, et elle faisait honneur à sa réputation.

\- Vous êtes très douée.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il lâcha un début de rire et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le coussin. Elle était super. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement un grand vide au niveau de son estomac ?

Naruto tournait en rond dans son bureau. C'était l'heure où, normalement, il devait se retrouver avec Sasuke. Au lieu de ça il attendait la venue d'un autre patient. Comment le rendez vous se passait-il ? Est ce que Sasuke aimerait bien Sakura ? Est-ce qu'il serait satisfait de son travail. Quel con, bien sûr qu'il allait apprécier son travail, c'était un formidable médecin, meilleure que lui, même. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se poser autant de questions, il n'était plus son patient après tout.

Il entendit la cloche de la salle d'attente retentir et sortit de ses pensées. Il ouvra la porte de son bureau et se figea un instant : Sasuke ?

Non ce n'était pas Sasuke.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes le Dr Uzumaki ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis Itachi Uchiha, nous avons rendez vous.

\- Oui bien sûr entrez, je vous en prie.

Itachi Uchiha ? La coïncidence était bien trop évidente.

\- Je vois dans vos yeux une lueur d'incompréhension. Je suis le frère de Sasuke.

\- Je me disais qu'il y avait une ressemblance. Frappante d'ailleurs.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avant. Quel con...

\- Il m'a dit que vous étiez doué, alors je suis venu voir ça de mes propres yeux.

\- Ah d'accord. Bon vous avez mal où ?

\- Au genou.

Oui il avait un peu mal au genou mais rien de bien grave. Enfin, pas de quoi aller voir un médecin. En fait il voulais juste rencontrer ce type. Les paroles de Sasuke lui trottaient tout de même dans l'esprit, et il s'en inquiétait. Il avait fait mine de rien devant son frère, mais s'était tout de même posé des questions. Comment ce mec avait-il déstabilisé son frère ?

\- Installez vous, mais avant enlevez juste votre pantalon.

Tout en s'exécutant, Itachi en profita pour regarder un peu plus la décoration du lieu. La table d'auscultation trônait au milieu de la pièce, son bureau en verre était derrière elle, de nombreux bibelots y étaient disposés ça et là. Il avait même la fameuse maquette de la colonne vertébrale que l'on pouvait bouger dans tous les sens. "Un vrai bon médecin" se disait Itachi. Les murs étaient peint dans des couleurs orangées, on s'y sentait relativement bien. Dans l'angle près de la porte se trouvait un imposant canapé qui paraissait extrêmement confortable.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table tandis que Naruto prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Allez on y va.

La ressemblance avec son frère était troublante. Naruto peinait à se concentrer. Il saisit la jambe du brun, une main sous la plante du pied et l'autre sur le genou et lui fit faire quelques flexions. Il avait les yeux clos pour mieux ressentir les mouvements des os et de l'articulation. Il promenait sa paume sur tout le genou, sous les yeux d'obsidienne d'Itachi. Il observait tous ces faits et gestes, et le regardait travailler avec intérêt.

\- Votre cartilage.

\- Hein quoi ? dit-il sortant de sa réflexion.

\- C'est votre cartilage le problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien vous avez sans doute une petite fêlure au niveau du cartilage de votre genou, je le sens sous mes doigts, ça crisse.

Itachi tomba des nus. Il était venu en espion et Naruto lui trouvait un réel problème.

\- Rien de bien grave je vous rassure, il suffit juste que vous évitiez de trop marcher pendant une semaine ou deux. Sinon ça entretient la fêlure. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr.

\- Donc je suis désolé mais ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire attention.

\- D'accord. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Naruto s'écarta et Itachi se leva de la table avant de remettre son pantalon. Bon bah, il devait faire attention à ses déplacements pendant quelques temps. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Au début il avait voulu jouer dans la finesse, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Tant pis, il allait mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et jouer carte sur table.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour mon frère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Naruto en griffonnant sur un papier.

Ça en revanche il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Évidemment il a été mon patient, j'aimerai qu'il guérisse le plus vite possible.

\- Je comprends.

Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de professionnel. Il n'avait même pas tiqué quand il avait parlé de son frère et avait répondu de but en blanc, le plus sincèrement du monde. Ce mec était clean, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ou alors il mentait très bien. Ce n'était pas un comportement qu'il avait pu avoir envers Sasuke qui avait retourné l'esprit de son petit frère. Itachi était un observateur, il voyait tout. Mais là ça était écran noir. Sasuke avait juste, eut une lubie passagère. C'est vrai que Naruto était beau garçon après tout.

\- Combien je vous dois docteur ?

\- 60 dollars s'il vous plait.

Itachi régla sa consultation avant de dire au revoir au médecin sans grandes cérémonies. Ils se serrèrent la main et l'aîné des Uchiha quitta le cabinet. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer Naruto soupira un grand coup. C'était tellement étrange. Il le trouvait louche, pas inquiétant mais louche. Il regarda sa montre, elle affichait Dix-sept heures vingt-cinq. Sakura devait avoir quitté Sasuke maintenant. Merde il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il prit son téléphone.

Sasuke ferma la porte derrière Sakura après l'avoir saluée. Il sentait que son dos allait un peu mieux, ce docteur faisait vraiment du bon travail. Mais il avait toujours cette immense sensation de vide au creux du ventre. C'était désagréable. Son téléphone sonna. Il ragea un instant et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il le prit et décrocha.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Sasuke c'est Naruto.

\- Oh pardon. Hum. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui merci. Je vous appelais juste pour savoir comment s'était passé le rendez-vous avec ma collègue.

\- Bien bien. Je vous remercie.

Un léger silence s'installa. Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre fort. Il maudissait le blond de l'avoir appeler.

\- Et vous votre journée ? demanda Sasuke.

Mais quel con ! Ah bah voilà, s'il n'avait pas été ridicule avant, il l'était maintenant. Putain de merde. Il jura intérieurement contre lui même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Plutôt bien. Et le tournage de votre film alors ?

\- Bien aussi. Merci

Naruto ne pouvait pas dire à Sasuke qu'il avait eut son frère en consultation. Le secret professionnel. Mais il en mourrait d'envie, comme s'il voulait se rassurer de quelque chose. Les réponses étaient lentes à arriver. Comme si les deux hommes réfléchissaient à la meilleure réponse à donner à l'autre. Comme s'ils choisissaient au mieux les mots à utiliser.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser Sasuke. Je voulais juste savoir comment votre rendez-vous s'était passé.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles.

\- C'est normal. Vous avez été mon patient, je m'inquiète pour vous.

\- Rien ne vous obligeait à m'appeler.

C'est vrai rien n'obligeait Naruto à l'appeler. Mais il le fallait, il fallait qu'il l'appelle.

\- Mon côté médecin je suppose. Bon allez passez une bonne soirée.

\- Vous aussi Naruto.

Silence. Toujours ce silence. Tous deux ne voulaient pas raccrocher, espérant entendre encore une dernière fois la voix de l'autre. Mais aucun des d'eux n'avait ajouté quoi que ce soit, quand bien deux minutes plus tard, Sasuke entendit la tonalité raisonner dans le téléphone.

Cette fois c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Un mois s'écoula depuis leur dernière conversation téléphonique. La vie des deux hommes avait repris le cours normal des choses, le tournage de Sasuke avait bien avancé et Naruto passait ses journées dans son cabinet, en consultations.

Au début Naruto avait demandé des nouvelles de Sasuke à Sakura, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne menait à rien. Alors petit à petit il avait arrêté. Sasuke était, au jour d'aujourd'hui réduit à l'état de souvenir.

Ce soir se déroulait un gala de charité dans le centre ville de New York. Naruto était l'un des donateurs et prenait vraiment son rôle à cœur. Il devait passer prendre Sakura et y aller ensemble. Il resserra le nœud papillon de son smoking, se sourit à lui-même dans le miroir et sortit de chez lui pour aller chercher sa cavalière. Quand il arriva à destination, Sakura l'attendait déjà sur le pas de sa porte. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en dos nu, les cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle était vraiment superbe.

\- J'ai faillit attendre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es splendide Sakura.

\- Quel charmeur !

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et monta dans la voiture de son confrère. Elle alluma l'auto-radio, Sum 41.

\- T'écoutes toujours ce genre de trucs ?

\- Et oui. Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

\- Un vrai gamin.

\- Sum 41 c'est pas que pour les gamins hein.

S'en suivit une discussion interminable sur le sujet. Quand ils arrivèrent au gala, ils se garèrent sur le parking des invités et entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Tout le gratin de la haute société était présent pour l'occasion. Forcément. C'était pour eux une occasion de se faire bien voir. Naruto détestait ce genre d'événement à cause de ça. Lui il servait la cause et non pas son image médiatique. Il soupira.

Le décor était néanmoins magique, l'intérieur du bâtiment était conçu d'après une architecture romane, classique, et le lieu de réception était cerné par d'immenses colonnes de marbre nacré, surmontées de moulures dorées. Devant les tables s'étendait une scène immense, encadrée par deux grands rideaux rouges sang. Le blond se serait cru dans la salle de bal d'un château de conte de fée.

\- Regarde Tsunade est là-bas. Allons la saluer, dit Sakura, le sortant de ses observations.

\- Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers une grande femme blonde à la robe bleu ciel. Tsunade était une femme superbe et terriblement bien gâtée par la nature. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. C'était une femme élégante et pleine de charme, ses lèvres étaient fines et ses yeux rieurs, elle semblait à l'aise et riait avec d'autres convives.

\- Bonsoir Tsunade.

Elle se retourna et gratifia les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un immense sourire.

\- Bonsoir vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses précédents interlocuteurs et se concentra à nouveau sur les deux amis.

\- Quoi de neuf alors ?

\- Rien de bien spécial tu sais, le travail, le travail et le travail, déclara Naruto.

\- En ce moment ma vie ne ressemble plus trop à ça, j'enchaîne les conférences, et je n'ai plus une seule seconde à moi.

\- C'est aussi ça être un bon médecin, renchérit Sakura.

Ils riaient tous de vive voix quand le regard de Naruto se figea. Et merde.

\- Hum. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici.

\- De qui tu parles Naruto ? Demanda Sakura.

\- De lui, fit-il d'un mouvement de tête.

Neji Hyuga. C'était un ex de Naruto, ils avaient flirté ensemble un moment mais Naruto n'avait pas donné de suite. Mais après leur pseudo-séparation Neji avait continué à le harceler et il s'était calmé que très récemment. Mais s'il le revoyait maintenant il pouvait à nouveau dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

\- Je vais trouver un endroit discret et y passer un moment..

\- Naruto tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant.

\- Je reviens après. C'est juste le temps qu'il se lasse et qu'il s'en aille.

\- T'es vraiment...

Sans laisser le temps à Sakura de terminer sa phrase il se faufila dans la foule à la recherche d'une cachette. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la porte d'un placard à balais. Parfait. Il l'ouvrit et s'inséra à l'intérieur.

\- Kakashi putain... J'en ai rien à foutre de ce gala.

\- Sasuke après ta petite aventure dans les toilettes de la boîte, j'ai du ramasser les pots cassés, alors maintenant tu dois te faire pardonner, et tu vas aller à ce gala. Pour redorer un peu ton blason aux yeux des médias.

\- Sérieux...

Il sortit de la voiture, vêtu de son plus beau smoking et arbora un sourire splendide pour les photographes. Quelle plaie... Les lumières criardes l'aveuglaient, il en avait déjà marre. Il entra dans le bâtiment aux côtés de Kakashi et ils prirent tous deux une coupe de champagne sur un plateau que portait un serveur.

\- Tu vois c'était pas si terrible que ça. Oh regarde, le Dr Haruno là-bas. Bon dieu ce cul..

\- Kakashi... Tu parleras de moi après hein ? Apprends à te tenir.

\- La ferme petit con.

Kakashi souriait. Il aimait bien chambrer Sasuke. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il s'était pris d'affection pour lui.

\- On va aller parler au maire.

\- Je peux aller au petit coin avant ?

\- Ouais ouais, tu me rejoins.

\- Oui.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement lorsqu'il s'éloigna de son manager. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se planquer toute la soirée.

Il vit une porte un peu à l'écart de la salle de réception. L'endroit idéal. Il ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière lui avant de trébucher et de tomber à la renverse sur quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

\- C'était mon idée le placard à balais.

Cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il frissonna rien qu'en l'entendant.

\- Naruto ?

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke était à présent à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto. Leurs visages étaient proches. Sasuke rougissait et remerciait le ciel que ce placard soit plongé dans le noir.

Naruto sentait le poids du brun sur son corps, et son son souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre vite. Très vite. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui une seule seconde ces trois dernières semaines et maintenant qu'il le voyait il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours entre aujourd'hui et leur dernière entrevue.

L'atmosphère était électrisante. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre mouvement, ils ne le voulaient pas. Impossible d'expliquer pourquoi. Dans le noir, ils savaient que leurs yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de l'autre. Dans le noir, ils se regardaient.

\- Sasuke je...

\- Vous ?

Naruto n'arrivait pas à parler, ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Sasuke avait la tête qui tournait, être en contact avec Naruto après tout ce temps... Rien n'avait foutrement changé. C'était incompréhensible. Il le désirait, oh oui il le désirait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et n'arrivait pas à cautionner ça.

Tant pis. C'était trop tard maintenant. Le visage de Naruto était trop près, le silence trop présent. Il se passait quelque chose, il le sentait. Il se releva un instant et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites Sasuke ?

Sans répondre, il saisit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Si ça vous dérange, je déverrouille la porte et nous sortons.

Le brun était tellement près que lorsqu'il parlait, ses lèvres frôlaient celles du blond. Naruto avait chaud. Il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Il en mourrait d'envie. Mais sa conscience professionnelle le rappelait à l'ordre. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette situation, de ce placard à balais surtout. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une scène pareille avec Sasuke.

Mais au lieu de sortir du placard il scella doucement ses lèvres à celles de son patient. Une vague explosive de désir le submergea, il en eut le souffle coupé.

Sasuke eut la chair de poule au contact des lèvres de Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait putain ? Il avait beau se maudire, se gifler mentalement, il ne pouvait pas décoller ses lèvres.

Doucement, les mains de Naruto glissèrent dans le dos de Sasuke, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon, afin de pouvoir mieux explorer sa peau. Il la caressait délicatement, du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de la faire voler en éclat. L'acteur frissonnait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant désiré quelqu'un auparavant avec un simple baiser. Que se passait-il avec Naruto ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de son médecin, et approfondit le baiser. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres de sa langue et Naruto ouvrit la bouche, lui laissant l'accès libre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ils soupirèrent ensemble, comme pour laisser échapper ce désir latent qui les dévorait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, comme si ils avaient été obligés de se séparer et qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant, après une longue attente.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et revinrent à la réalité. Sasuke s'écarta vivement mal à l'aise et Naruto se releva. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade mais ils avaient honte. Tous les deux pour des raisons différentes mais ils avaient honte. Sasuke ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait aussi ardemment désiré un homme et Naruto s'en voulait d'avoir succombé à la tentation.

\- Hum. Moment d'égarement.

\- Oui. Voilà.

\- Bonne soirée Sasuke.

\- À vous aussi.

L'un après l'autre ils sortirent de ce foutu placard à balais, l'esprit complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans un regard à l'autre ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté. Naruto arriva auprès de Sakura, le visage rosit et les cheveux en bataille.

\- T'as croisé un ours ?

\- Plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise, mais n'ajouta rien. Le maire allait faire son discours.

Quand il rentra à l'hôtel, Sasuke était complètement perturbé. Ce baiser l'avait totalement excité. Il remerciait le ciel d'être un acteur hors pair et d'avoir su gérer toute la soirée auprès des invités, ne laissant rien paraître. Mais en réalité il bouillonnait. C'était Naruto qui avait fait le premier pas. Bon c'est vrai, il l'avait carrément cherché mais il ne s'était pas sentit capable d'agir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto avait réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé... C'était qu'il le voulait aussi, ou qu'il s'était laissé entraîner dans le feu de l'action ? Ça tournait en rond dans la tête de Sasuke. Il pédalait dans la semoule, et son cerveau ressemblait déjà plus ou moins à de la purée. Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence maintenant, ils étaient allés trop loin pour essayer de se le cacher plus longtemps. Il voulait Naruto. Il le voulait ardemment. Il désirait le posséder. Mais pourquoi ? C'était ça la question qui lui hantait l'esprit : Pourquoi il voulait d'un homme alors qu'il avait toujours désiré les femmes ? Pourquoi son corps changeait-il subitement ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, trop de sensations qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Il se sentait comme un gamin de quinze ans, découvrant sa sexualité. Il était misérable, il fallait qu'il regarde bel et bien la vérité en face. Tant qu'il n'aura pas goûté au fruit défendu, il ne saurait pas s'il l'apprécie. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il aille plus loin avec Naruto pour être sûr que c'était une connerie ce qu'il faisait. Mais l'idée de se faire toucher le sexe par un homme le perturbait. Et lui, serait-il capable de sucer un mec ? Il frissonna. Merde putain. C'était trop bizarre.

Il ragea avant de s'étaler sur le lit. La nuit allait être longue.

\- Bon tu vas me raconter maintenant ?

\- Sakura... On est obligé de parler de ça ?

\- Oui ! Je veux savoir.

Ils étaient installés dans le canapé de chez Sakura, il était environ une heure du matin. Naruto était fatigué, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et oublier. Mais sa collègue n'était pas du même avis.

\- Je me suis retrouvé avec Sasuke dans le placard à balais où je m'étais planqué.

\- Et ?

\- Et voilà.

\- Et voilà quoi ?

\- Bah ça a un peu débordé.

Elle le regarda un instant la bouche ouverte, sidérée.

\- Tu lui as sauté dessus ? Finit-elle par dire.

\- Non. Pas du tout ! C'est lui. Il est tombé sur moi, et après il a verrouillé la porte et puis...

Il se perdait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier mais sa collègue le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Je te jure Sakura. Il était au dessus de moi, ses lèvres quasiment sur les miennes. Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ? J'ai complètement craqué. Il m'excitait trop.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Il a mis ses mains dans mes cheveux et il m'a roulé la pelle la plus érotique de toute ma vie.

\- J'y crois pas !

Elle explosa de rire. Naruto était complètement perdu. Pourquoi se fendait-elle la gueule comme ça ?

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, tu as fais viré de bord le plus grand fantasme des femmes de la planète.

\- Mais je...

\- N'empêche que c'est pas bien ce que tu fais Naruto.

\- Je sais putain. Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne me contrôle pas. Mon corps agit tout seul.

\- Allez rentre chez toi, tu vas assez te prendre la tête tout seul cette nuit. Je vais pas te faire la morale.

\- Ouais...

Ils se dirent brièvement au revoir et Naruto pris la voiture en direction de chez lui. Son cerveau allait à dix mille. Les images du placard à balais repassaient en boucle dans sa tête... La bouche de Sasuke, ses mains, son dos... Son dos qu'il avait exploré sous toutes ses coutures pendant leurs rendez vous. Le brun réveillait en lui quelque chose de dévastateur et de violent. Quelque chose face à auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais bon sang il était bien trop jeune pour lui ! Naruto se tuait à trouver quelqu'un de mature, de son âge qui regardait dans la même direction que lui, pour tout simplement avancer dans la vie. Mais non, son corps lui disait qu'il avait encore envie d'un petit jeune de vingt-cinq ans, hétéro jusqu'à la moelle. Enfin... Il ne savait plus trop maintenant. Sasuke était une bombe à retardement, il semblait impulsif et instable, il suffisait à Naruto de repenser à l'épisode de la boîte de nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Oh non surtout pas. Il secoua la tête et se gara devant chez lui.

Il entra, jeta ses chaussures à l'entrée, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Il s'échoua sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Pour lui aussi, la nuit allait être longue.

Les jours suivants avaient été très très stressants pour Sasuke. Il avait énormément travaillé, le réalisateur était tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervant et le brun était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il repensait constamment à Naruto. Ça le hantait, ça le le bouffait. Il passait son temps à retourner la situation dans tous le sens pour essayer de se donner des excuses mais il savait au fond qu'il n'en avait aucune et ça le mettait hors de lui. Ce blond lui pourrissait le moral, il l'empêchait de travailler correctement et il avait la haine contre lui.

Tout ça n'avait absolument pas échappé à Itachi et Kakashi qui passaient leur temps avec Sasuke, ils sentaient que quelque chose clochait, seulement ils ne pouvaient pas donner l'origine de son énervement. Alors Itachi prit les devants et se pointa à l'improviste dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le cadet lui ouvrit en râlant, demandant si un jour il aurait le droit de passer une soirée seule avec sa télé. Sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait penser son petit frère il s'installa dans le grand canapé et le fixa. C'est à ce moment là que le plus jeune compris qu'Itachi n'était pas là juste pour l'emmerder. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se jauger l'un et l'autre, Sasuke les bras croisés sur son torse. Puis il se lança.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Itachi ?

\- Racontes.

\- Quoi "racontes" ?

\- Ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Il ne m'arrive rien du tout.

\- Sasuke arrête. Tu me connais.

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait son frère. Il ne le bernerait pas en niant comme un gamin de six ans. Itachi était bien trop intelligent pour ça.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Ça me regarde parce que tu es mon frère, qu'on bosse la plupart du temps ensemble et aussi parce que tu m'inquiètes sincèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi t'as des problèmes avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non non. Enfin si. Ça suffit je ne t'en parlerai pas.

\- Sasuke...

Itachi avait froncé les sourcils. Il était réellement inquiet pour son frère et ça le perturbait qu'il ne veuille rien lui dire.

\- J'ai honte, lâcha Sasuke en détournant le regard.

Itachi se leva et s'approcha de son frère. Il lui attrapa les épaules et le força à le regarder.

\- Regarde moi bien Sasuke, je suis ton frère. Et tu n'as à avoir honte de rien avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu comprends ? Est ce que tu comprends ça ?

\- Itachi...

\- Je t'aime Sasuke. Tu es mon frère, et je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le cadet ouvrit de grands yeux. De toute sa vie entièrement Itachi ne lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il l'aimait, c'était quand il avait quitté la maison pour aller vivre à l'autre bout des États Unis pour ses études. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, Sasuke était plus jeune et avait pleuré. Alors Itachi lui avait dit ça pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnerai pas.

\- On s'est embrassé, avec l'ostéopathe.

Itachi soupira de soulagement. Il s'était fait les pires films possibles dans sa tête. Imaginant que Sasuke avait des dettes auprès de la mafia ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Mais il comprenait la gêne de son frère.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Hein ? Mais ? Bien sûr que non ! hurla Sasuke rouge de honte en tournant la tête.

\- Je vois. C'était vraiment bien alors...

\- Oui.

Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et lui tourna le dos. Itachi l'observait en silence. Son frère était totalement perdu, il devait pencher entre le fait que c'était agréable et le fait que ce soit un homme. Bien sûr.

\- Il est où le problème au fait Sasuke ?

\- C'est un homme ! Il est plus vieux ! Et puis c'est mon médecin.

\- C'était ton médecin. Et puis en quoi le fait que ce soit un homme pose un problème ? Et qu'il soit plus vieux ?

\- Itachi. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas.

\- Je comprends, mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

\- Bah ça l'est pour moi.

\- Tu es jeune, tu ne dois rien à personne ! Personne Sasuke. Tu fais ce que bon te semble. Et si t'as envie d'explorer quelque chose de nouveau, qui peut t'en empêcher ?

Itachi avait raison. Comme toujours. Mais il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses désirs. Que penserait ses fans s'ils apprenaient ce qui lui arrive ? Seraient-ils dégoûtés ? Déçus ?

Oh oui, déçus ça c'est sûr. Surtout les filles. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à décevoir ses fans après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça à mes fans.

\- Sasuke, c'est bien que tu te soucies d'eux. Mais eux, s'ils t'aiment vraiment, tu ne penses pas qu'ils veulent que tu sois heureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Ça s'est passé quand ?

\- Au gala.

\- Donc après mon rendez vous avec lui... Pensa tout haut Itachi.

\- Quoi ?!

Bon il avait fait exprès de le dire à voix haute en réalité.

\- Oh je ne t'ai pas dis. J'ai pris rendez vous pour une consultation avec lui. Ça m'a d'ailleurs coûté soixante dollars.

\- Je vais te tuer, dit-il avec un sourire morbide sur les lèvres.

\- Mais non, mais non. Il a été très professionnel. Il m'a même dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

\- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu penses je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! C'est purement sexuel mon problème !

\- Oui oui je sais. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

\- Non.

\- Couche avec lui.

\- J'avais dis non, Itachi.

Sasuke regardait son frère sévèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion et en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire, ça lui semblait trop étrange.

\- J'ai une idée, finit par dire Itachi.

\- Je crains le pire.

Naruto était quelqu'un de droit et de professionnel. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au gala, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi avait-il agit de manière si primaire ?

Ils passaient ses journées à travailler pour s'occuper l'esprit et restait tard au bureau pour éviter de rentrer chez lui et de penser. Son dernier patient venait de franchir le seuil de la porte, il était à peine dix neuf heures.

Sakura était passée un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait aussi car Lee venait de revenir et qu'elle voulait profiter de son mari au maximum. Parfois il enviait sa collègue d'avoir pu trouver chaussure à son pied. Lui n'attendait que ça, trouver sa moitié, son âme sœur mais voilà, il ne trouvait jamais quelqu'un d'assez mûr ou voulant la même chose que lui. Et voilà que maintenant son corps et ses hormones faisaient des siennes en la présence d'un jeune homme qui ne correspondait absolument pas au type de personne qu'il cherchait. Si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait sa vie tout seul. Il avait trente et un an et n'avait toujours pas eut l'ombre d'une relation durable et sincère. Il soupirait. Toute cette situation le lassait profondément, il en avait marre, il était fatigué.

Il entendit la cloche de la salle d'attente retentir et s'interrogea. Qui pouvait bien arriver à cette heure là ? Il ne recevait plus. D'ailleurs il allait ranger ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea tout de même vers la porte de son bureau, qui donnait sur la salle d'attente et l'ouvrit.

Sasuke se tenait là, devant lui, l'air impassible. À ce moment-là le blond se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. C'était le bouquet.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke.

\- Bonsoir Naruto, je peux entrer ?

\- Sasuke, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée... Vous savez...

\- Je l'ai dis sous forme de question mais ça n'en était pas une. Je rentre, dit-il en le coupant.

Sans discuter une seconde de plus Sasuke entra dans le bureau, forçant le passage. Naruto se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à mettre Sasuke dehors.

\- J'allais rentrer Sasuke.

\- Dans ce cas retardez de quelques minutes votre départ. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de vous avoir parlé.

On pouvait lire une détermination profonde dans les yeux de Sasuke. C'était sans équivoque, il allait devoir lui parler. Naruto se résigna et posa ses affaires.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'idée de son frère était nulle. Mais alors vraiment à chier ! N'importe quoi, aller tenir tête à Naruto, dans son bureau pour éclaircir les choses. Bien sûr que c'était une foutue mauvaise idée. Pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre son frère dans ce genre de plan complètement foireux ? Il faisait le fier mais tremblait de tous ses membres, il se sentait si petit devant son médecin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ? finit par dire Naruto en soupirant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Sasuke... Je suis désolé, j'ai dérapé, vous aussi. On s'est embrassé. C'était juste une erreur.

\- Une erreur ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas avoir de relations intimes avec mes patients, de plus nous n'évoluons pas du tout dans le même monde, votre image est à préserver, et je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour vous. Nous ne cherchons pas les mêmes choses.

\- Vous semblez y avoir beaucoup réfléchis pour une erreur.

Sasuke avait raison, il y avait beaucoup trop réfléchit pour dire autant de choses. Le brun se félicita pour sa déduction. Naruto ne bougeait plus, il était figé devant son bureau.

\- Naruto. C'est la première fois pour moi que je ressens ce genre... D'attirance. Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez à comprendre...

Le brun se maudissait pour le ton languissant qu'il avait adopté pour dire ces mots. Comme une longue plainte traduisant son agonie des derniers jours.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là avec vous. J'aurais du arrêter la machine il y a un moment déjà.

\- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

\- Que ça fait un moment que j'aurais déjà du arrêter nos rendez-vous. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive à ce genre de situation. C'est extrêmement gênant pour moi.

\- Et pour moi non ? Chaque jour je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. Vous essayez d'esquiver mes questions sans penser une seule seconde que cette histoire ne concerne pas que vous !

Naruto fixa le brun, décontenancé. Il avait raison. Il essayait d'esquiver la situation. Mais Sasuke le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa présence l'excitait malgré le ton de la discussion. En revanche il n'avait pas pensé au ressenti du brun, c'est vrai.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser. Alors que je suis certain qu'au fond vous ne regrettez absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant expliquez moi. Comment je fais ?

Sasuke était fou de rage. Il voulait secouer Naruto et lui faire dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Comment vous faites pour quoi ?

\- Pour arrêter d'avoir envie de vous putain !

Bon, dans le plan d'Itachi il n'était pas censé aller aussi loin, ni dire ce genre de choses. Mais il la discussion avait tourné bizarrement et il avait ressenti le besoin de dire ça à voix haute. Il espérait que Naruto et lui trouveraient une solution pour le sortir de là. Mais il sentait tellement vulnérable maintenant. Il avait l'impression que l'aura de Naruto l'écrasait. Il était gêné, comment en était-il venu à dire ça à un homme ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il espérait de tout cœur que Naruto lui dirait un de ces trucs de trentenaires du style : "Arrêtez Sasuke, vous et moi c'est voué à un échec cuisant, j'ai déjà des enfants et une femme que j'aime...bla bla bla". Mais Naruto restait silencieux, ses deux grands saphirs liquides plantés dans ses yeux. Il réfléchissait, il lisait le tiraillement sur son visage. Le brun voulait s'approcher de lui, lui caresser le visage en lui disant que c'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il y avait un réel problème.

Naruto était figé. Sasuke le désirait vraiment, assez pour que ça le chamboule complètement et qu'il vienne lui en parler. Il lisait l'attente et la détermination dans ses onyx profonds. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne voulait pas infliger ça au brun. Il avait du sûrement se torturer ces derniers jours, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen rapide et efficace d'arrêter ça, toute cette souffrance due au questionnement.

\- Embrassez moi, et vous saurez si vous le pouvez ou pas, finit par lâcher le blond.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. :)

Alors, sondage pour le prochain chapitre : Citron ou pas citron ?

En réalité le chapitre 4 est déjà presque terminé, mais je veux votre avis !

Seilyne


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 4 et je pense que je vais en réjouir plus d'une :)

Je remercie tout le monde ! Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Sachez que vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir !

Bon je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 5 donc il arrivera peut etre pas aussi vite. Mais je m'y attèle rapidement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Oui bien sûr c'est que qu'il avait pensé, mais il ne désirait pas le dire. Il voulait lui dire de s'en aller, qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui, mais non. Il avait dit ça. De toute façon c'était trop tard. Alors autant faire en sorte de ne pas perdre la face. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke pour se redonner un peu de prestance.  
Le brun ne cilla pas. Une enclume lui était tombée sur le crâne. Il était tellement surpris que sa respiration s'était coupée. Naruto avait repris l'avantage, la balle était à présent dans son camp à lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? La laisser passer ou la renvoyer en plein dans la tête de son adversaire ?  
C'était un Uchiha. Il était fier, et il ne perdait jamais. Alors avec toute la volonté de son sang il s'avança vers le blond et colla son front au sien. Le bout de leurs nez se touchaient, et leurs respirations s'emmêlaient dans une chaleur humide.  
Naruto était captivé par la scène, Sasuke était superbe, sa peau immaculée lui donnait envie de la toucher, ses yeux étaient perçants et son regard brûlant. Jamais, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant excité par sa simple présence. Il voulait céder, et combler la distance qu'il manquait entre leurs lèvres, encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il fallait que Sasuke se décide lui-même.

\- Alors je vais vous embrasser, Naruto.

Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son médecin et son corps se réchauffa dans une vague de plaisir. Rapidement Naruto l'encercla de ses bras et resserra l'étreinte, le brun passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses mains dans la tignasse blonde. Sans aucune timidité, ils ouvrirent leurs bouches et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elles se caressaient et se lâchaient frénétiquement, ils étaient pressés. Ils en voulaient au maximum avant que le brun ne s'éloigne et ne lui fasse part de son sentiment. Sasuke ondulait contre le corps du blond, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Naruto buta sur son bureau et s'y appuya. Bon dieu qu'il avait envie de lui...  
Puis Sasuke s'écarta, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les restes de leur baiser passionné. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto, silencieusement.  
Le blond le regardait, un désir latent dans les reins, il avait très chaud. Il en voulait plus, vraiment plus. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Il était encore au travail, il faisait ça avec son patient... Toujours la même rengaine. Il se décida à parler.

\- Alors ?  
\- J'ai un problème, lâcha Sasuke.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça.

Il attrapa la main de Naruto et la posa sur la bosse qu'il avait entre les jambes. Au contact, une chaleur les envahit et ils soupirèrent. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était n'importe quoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, il n'en avait même pas l'envie. Et c'était bien ça le problème.  
Naruto commença à caresser l'entre-jambe du brun, embrassant son cou juste sous l'oreille, léchant par moment. Le reste de volonté qu'il restait à Sasuke vola en éclats et il gémit dans une longue plainte languissante.

\- Bordel Sasuke. Pourquoi vous êtes si excitant ? Hein ? Je ne peux pas vous résister. Vous me rendez fou.  
\- Naruto...

Naruto ouvrit la braguette du brun et enfouit sa main dans son caleçon pour attraper son sexe tendu.  
Sasuke soupira à nouveau, fort, dans l'oreille de son médecin.

\- Vous voyez ? Je suis obligé de faire des choses comme ça après.  
\- Han...

Naruto commença des vas et viens sur le sexe de son nouvel amant, ne se contrôlant plus du tout. Ça y est, il avait cédé et ne pouvait plus rien faire pour espérer se contrôler à nouveau. Il passa son pouce sur le gland de Sasuke et étala le liquide séminal.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire toucher par un homme, Sasuke ?  
\- La ferme...

Naruto emprisonna les lèvres de Sasuke. Il était rouge comme une pivoine, il avait chaud, et ce que lui faisait Naruto n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. Il fallait qu'il fasse la même chose ? Merde. Timidement sa main ouvra la braguette du pantalon du blond et posa sa main sur son sexe érigé. Juste pour voir. Ça l'excitait encore plus. Oh et puis merde tant pis.  
Il glissa carrément sa main dans son boxer et commença à branler le blond qui gémit immédiatement.

\- Sasuke...

Naruto lâcha le sexe de Sasuke et l'attrapa sous les cuisses, sans lâcher ses lèvres, il le porta jusqu'à l'immense canapé et l'y posa. Sasuke était assis, il regardait Naruto qui commençait à enlever sa chemise, il paniqua un instant.

\- Enlevez votre t-shirt et votre pantalon, Sasuke.  
\- Arrêtons de nous vouvoyer pour le moment d'accord ?  
\- Si tu préfères.

Naruto s'avança vers lui d'une grâce féline et lui enleva son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur son patient et attaqua son torse de ses lèvres. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Les mains de son médecin parcouraient son corps et sa langue s'occupait des ses tétons.  
Le brun saisit le membre de son partenaire et recommença ses mouvements de vas et viens.

\- Tu aimes ?  
\- Tu fais ça très bien Sasuke.

Putain ça l'excitait trop. Le blond se leva et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, prenant en bouche la verge de Sasuke.

\- Han bordel ! Siffla Sasuke entre ses lèvres.

Il avait fantasmé sur cette scène après un de ses rendez-vous. Et maintenant la voilà en vrai. Et c'était des milliers de fois meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
La langue avide de Naruto sur son gland lui faisait complément perdre la tête. Le blond entama des mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main en même temps et Sasuke oublia tout. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour, tout ce qui concernait le boulot, cette foutue bonne tenue qu'il fallait adopté en public. Là il était sur un sofa, dans le cabinet de son médecin en train de se faire faire la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il en devenait dingue, ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde dont le propriétaire avalait son sexe avec envie. Ses doigts se crispaient par moment. Il était au bord de la jouissance et Naruto s'arrêta.

\- Naruto...  
\- Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas partir avant d'avoir vu tout ce que tu pouvais voir, quand même.

Sasuke ne saisissait pas vraiment le sens des paroles de Naruto. Mais il sentait que maintenant les choses sérieuses commençaient.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas que tu... Hum. Je ne me sens pas de faire ça.

Naruto se leva et chuchota à l'oreille du brun.

\- C'est toi qui va me prendre. Et tu vas adorer ça.

Le brun rougit instantanément. L'atmosphère était bien trop érotique, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il avait envie, oui il avait envie de le prendre, de savoir ce que ça fait. Et surtout d'entendre Naruto gémir son nom.  
Sasuke était toujours assis et Naruto se releva pour se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de ses jambes.

\- Il faut que tu me prépares.

Sasuke était gêné, quelle situation embarrassante... Il introduit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les lécha, sous l'œil excité de Naruto. Il passa ensuite ses doigts entre les fesses du blond et trouva l'entrée.  
Bordel, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Et s'il faisait les choses mal et qu'en réalité il était vraiment nul ? Impossible. C'était un Uchiha. Mais quand même.

\- Allez... J'attends Sasuke, dit-il en cognant ses fesses contre les doigts du brun.

Il fallait qu'il assure, c'était plus le moment de se poser des questions. Il titilla l'entrée de Naruto et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. Le blond soupira et Sasuke se sentit fort. Il attrapa le visage de Naruto et l'embrassa. C'était lui qui commandait après tout non ?  
Il entama des vas et viens refermant et allongeant son doigt dans Naruto, qui peinait à tenir sur ses bras. Il gémissait fort dans le baiser, vibrant sous les doigts de son amant.  
Puis Sasuke entra un deuxième doigt et effectua le même mouvement, tout en continuant de rentrer et de sortir par moment.  
Le brun voyait se dessiner sur le dos du blond, une fine pellicule de sueur, luisant à la lumière de la petite lampe de bureau. C'était vraiment bandant.

\- Prends moi.  
\- Empale toi sur moi. Immédiatement.

La fièvre lui avait fait poussé des ailes, heureusement Naruto ne broncha pas. Il s'installa à nouveau à califourchon sur Sasuke et positionna son sexe devant son entrée. Doucement, il descendit et le sexe du brun pénétra entièrement en lui. Sasuke lâcha un cri, la sensation était dix milles ou cent milles fois trop forte. C'était quasiment insupportable. Le plaisir déferlait en lui comme une gigantesque vague, emportant tout sur son passage.  
Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos de Naruto qui serra les dents un instant. C'était trop puissant comme sensation. Il fallait qu'il souffle un coup ou il jouirait tout de suite.  
Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Naruto se releva un peu et entama des mouvements du bassin, cherchant à ce que le bout du sexe de Sasuke vienne toucher son point sensible.  
Attrapant les hanches du blond, le brun donna un coup de rein puissant, et toucha quelque chose qui fit hurler Naruto. Il tremblait de tous ces membres.

\- Continue Sasuke... Encore je t'en prie.

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'exécuta, redonnant un coup de reins violent. Son amant se cambra dans devant lui, la vision le fit frissonner. C'était splendide. Naruto était splendide.

\- Embrasse moi Naruto, surtout n'arrête pas.

Le blond se releva tant bien que mal, et ses lèvres vinrent s'échouer sur celles de Sasuke. Putain que c'était bon. De toute leur vie, jamais une relation sexuelle n'avait été aussi puissante.  
Naruto recommença ses mouvements de bassin sur le sexe tendu de Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus. C'était si étroit. Bordel comment pouvait-on être endurant avec un plaisir pareil. Il saisit le sexe de Naruto et commença à le masturber. Il calquait ses mouvements sur ceux du bassin du blond. Ils étaient en nage, et n'en pouvaient plus. Le plaisir était trop fort et ils peinaient à respirer. Naruto colla son front à celui de Sasuke et planta des ses yeux océans dans ceux de son partenaire.  
Le plaisir déferla soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, violemment, emportant avec lui, les restes de sa conscience. Il jouit dans la main de Sasuke dans un cri rauque, presque animal.  
Le brun sentit l'étau autour de son sexe se resserrer grâce à l'orgasme de son amant et le plaisir le tétanisa, il ne vit plus rien, ne comprit plus rien, juste une sensation dévastatrice qui ravagea son corps et quelques secondes. Et il jouit en Naruto, mordant son épaule pour étouffer son cri.  
Combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leurs souffles et à redescendre sur Terre.  
Quand ils réalisèrent il était déjà trop tard. Quand leurs consciences regagnèrent leur logis, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Il se fixaient, ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard. Qui allait parler le premier ? Qui allait briser le petit monde dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés ces trente-cinq dernières minutes ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il se passerait l'un d'eux se décidait à ouvrir la bouche.

Au lieu de ça, la main de Naruto attrapa le visage de Sasuke pour le rapprocher du sien. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et tendre. Pourquoi parler alors qu'on peut agir ?

Le brun répondit au baiser, fermant les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Il se sentait malheureusement bien. Oui, malheureusement bien. Le blond s'écarta, et se racla la gorge.

\- Maintenant il est temps que tu rentres et que tu réfléchisses à tout ça.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Le blond se leva et commença à se rhabiller, suivis par le brun. Dans un silence religieux, Naruto commença à reboutonner sa chemise. Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke le regarda faire, il s'essuya la main dans un mouchoir qu'il trouva dans une boite sur le bureau du médecin et entreprit de se revêtir aussi.

Il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait. Il en voulait plus. Il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon mais quand il s'apprêtait à mettre son t-shirt il le jeta par terre et marcha en direction de Naruto. Le blond ne comprit rien lorsque sa tête cogna contre le mur et que Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Il captura ses lèvres sauvagement et se colla à lui.

\- Il m'en faut plus. Tu m'as tellement occupé l'esprit ces derniers jours que ça ne compense pas.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Bien sûr son corps lui disait qu'il recommencerait bien volontiers mais son esprit recommençait sa rengaine habituelle.

\- Sasuke il ne faut pas. Ce qu'on fait c'est...

Il fut couper par la main de Sasuke qui lui attrapa le sexe à travers le pantalon.

\- Elle dit le contraire, elle, sortit Sasuke amusé.

Le blond pétait les plombs. Il le voulait, encore et encore. Il voulait le toucher encore une fois, il voulait l'embrasser encore une fois, le faire jouir encore une fois. Au diable la médecine, au diable ses convictions, au diable Sakura et toute la Terre entière. Il le voulait lui. Et eux, tous ensemble, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et le poussa jusqu'au bureau. Sasuke s'assit dessus et écarta les jambes pour que son amant puisse s'y loger.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelqu'un Sasuke, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Moi non plus.

[...]

Quand ils s'étaient quittés ce soir là, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. De brefs au revoir, comme si en quittant le cabinet ils avaient fait table rase de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient couché une nouvelle fois ensemble, sur le bureau de verre du médecin.

Quand Sasuke arriva à l'hôtel il était 23h. Il se sentait lessivé, il transpirait dans ses vêtements et puait le sexe à des kilomètres.

A peine eut-il posé ses affaires qu'il se dirigea sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau et mit sa tête sous la pomme de douche. Bon maintenant il était trop tard pour nier, essayer de se persuader qu'il ne s'était rien passé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait couché avec Naruto. Deux fois. Et il avait adoré ça. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Essayer de trouver d'autres hommes pour retenter l'expérience ? L'idée le fit frissonner. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer pouvoir faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre et les mots de Naruto résonnaient encore dans son esprit : "Je ne peux pas vous résister. Vous me rendez fou."  
Le blond le rendait fou aussi. Tout l'avait excité, ses gestes, ses mots, ses soupirs... Et il devait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec une femme. Même avec le meilleur coup qu'il avait eut... Ah Pauline... Cette petite française qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une cérémonie de remises de prix. Il ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient venus à se retrouver nus dans une chambre, sûrement avaient-ils trop bu. Il avait passé des heures avec elle et avait vraiment pris son pied. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment non plus à quoi elle ressemblait, juste ses grands yeux verts... Mais il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie avec elle. Et elle ne lui avait laissé que son prénom. Pauline.  
Mais à présent Naruto venait de la détrôner, sans aucune discussion possible. Toutes les sensations avaient été décuplées, tout avait été d'une force tellement exacerbée que ça en devenait une torture. Mais putain, c'était bon.  
Sasuke soupira, il était vraiment crevé, il fallait qu'il dorme. Surtout qu'il savait que demain il aurait le droit à la visite d'Itachi, voulant un rapport détaillé de leur "discussion". Brève discussion, soit dit en passant. Et cela ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de nier quoi que ce soit devant son frère, il devinerait tout de suite qu'il lui cachait des choses. Bordel c'était gênant, il détestait parler de ce genre de choses. Vous aimeriez que votre sœur ou votre frère vous raconte ses exploits sexuels ? Itachi, lui, oui. Au contraire il lui posait toujours des milliers de questions. Au plus grand damne de Sasuke. Et il était obligé de lui répondre car l'aîné ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, jamais.  
Le brun s'étala sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller espérant arriver à accumuler au moins cinq heures de sommeil. Au moins ça.

De son côté le blond s'arrachait les cheveux. Là, il avait vraiment merdé, mais alors vraiment. Il ne pourrait pas rattraper la bourde cette fois. Merde, merde, merde.  
Il tournait en rond dans son salon, ils s'en voulait à mort. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait succombé misérablement à la tentation mais aussi parce qu'il ne regrettait pas un seul instant de l'avoir fait. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se dire : "Quelle classe ! Je viens de me taper le plus beau mec de la terre et c'était un moment exquis !".  
Non. Lui il se disait : "Bordel je viens de me taper le plus beau mec de la terre et je vais avoir des emmerdes". Parce que c'était le cas. Oui il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais tout finit par se savoir. Absolument tout.  
Mais comment aurait-il pu résister à Sasuke ? Impossible tout simplement. Son attitude sûr de lui quand il était entré le cabinet sans y être convié l'avait tout de suite excité. Puis son innocence pendant l'acte l'avait attendri, il avait bien vu que Sasuke avait été mal à l'aise à certains moments. Parce que c'était sa première fois avec un homme. L'idée qu'il était le premier lui plaisait. Pourquoi ça lui plaisait d'ailleurs ?  
Il était fatigué de réfléchir à tout ça, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se dire que Sasuke était un coup comme ça ? Il ne le connaissait pas après tout ! Son nom, son prénom, son métier et son frère. C'est tout ! Il ne connaissait rien de lui, il ne savait pas s'il aimait aller au cinéma, quelles couleurs il aimait, l'endroit où il était né... Toutes ces choses, Naruto les ignorait. Comment imaginer une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Mais d'un autre côté il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était seulement un coup d'un soir juste pour le fun. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Les choses avaient duré dans le temps, et ça avait évolué à chaque rendez-vous, toujours un peu plus. Ce n'était pas une lubie d'un soir, où ils avaient couché ensemble sur un coup de tête, non. Ils avaient entretenu quelque chose, ce petit truc, qui faisait que c'était différent.  
Il fallait qu'il dorme maintenant. Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Et son premier rendez-vous du lendemain était à neuf heures.

[...]

\- Je veux tout savoir !

Et voilà, c'était partit. Il était à peine sept heures et demi du matin et Itachi était déjà là. Il était rentré dans la chambre comme une bombe et s'était violemment jeté sur le lit, réveillant brutalement son cadet.

\- Itachi... Est ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
\- Racontes moi tout !

Il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant d'impatience.

\- Itachi. Je vais te buter. J'espère que tu le sais.  
\- Plus tard les enfantillages Sasuke.  
\- Dégage d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose de très méchant.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eut ce que je voulais, répondit l'ainé.

Sasuke ragea en enlevant le drap de ses jambes. Sans un regard pour son frère, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il enleva rapidement son caleçon et se glissa sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau et ouvrit la bouche pour en attraper un peu avec sa langue.  
Son frère le fatiguait. Il savait que ça allait arriver, alors pourquoi râlait-il ? Parce qu'il était à peine sept heures et demi du matin et qu'il voulait juste dormir un peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Alors il était effectivement lessivé et pas du tout d'humeur à lui raconter ses exploits sexuels. Ses exploits sexuels. Ses exploits sexuels ?!  
Putain. C'est vrai.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Son frère s'était installé sur le canapé et avait allumé la télé. Il regardait une chaîne de culture. Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Comment son frère faisait-il pour regarder tour le temps ce genre de chaînes ?  
Lui aussi il aimait bien. Mais une heure ou deux par semaine, son frère c'était tous les jours.  
Il ouvrit la commode et en sortit un caleçon propre qu'il enfila à côté de son frère. Sans aucune gêne. Il était tellement irrité par sa présence qu'il se foutait des politesses.  
L'aîné prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

\- Alors ? Dit-il, renforçant encore plus la colère du plus jeune.  
\- On a parlé c'est tout.

Tentative numéro un.

\- Sasuke...  
\- Je te jure.

Tentative numéro deux.

\- Sasuke...  
\- Bon d'accord. Je vais te le dire. Mais après jure moi que tu te casses.

Échec fatal. Il savait qu'il ne bernerait pas son frère mais il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé.

\- Je le jure ! S'exclama-t-il en levant la main droite en l'air.

Pourquoi avait-il un frère aussi débile ? Au secours.

\- J'y suis allé pour discuter. Je te le promets. Mais ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je le voulais.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Déjà il ne voulait pas me parler. Il a essayé de me mettre dehors plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je ne bougerai pas. Un peu comme toi ce matin.  
\- Passons. Ensuite ?  
\- Bah je lui ai dit qu'il était égoïste de penser qu'à lui. Parce que moi aussi j'étais mal. Enfin ce genre de choses quoi.

Il rougissait un peu. S'il pouvait passer le moment sentimental sous silence, il le ferait.

\- Puis j'ai finis par lui demander de m'aider à ne plus avoir envie de lui.  
\- Ah bah forcément, il fallait que tu merdes. J'aurai presque du t'accompagner.  
\- Nan. Tu n'aurais pas aimé participer à la suite.

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis soudainement ses yeux s'agrandirent dans une expression de stupeur évidente. Ah ah ah. Sasuke se bidonnait intérieurement.

\- T'es pas sérieux...  
\- Si. Deux fois.

Itachi resta un moment silencieux et se leva en hurlant.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Hurla-t-il.  
\- Itachi... Ce n'est peut-être pas notre cas, mais il y a des gens qui dorment. Alors mets la en sourdine tu veux ?  
\- Putain Sasuke tu l'as fais. Mon frère est un homme ! Un vrai ! ...

Il s'approcha du visage de Sasuke qui désespérait à mesure des secondes.

\- Il a assumé ses désirs, finit-il de dire.  
\- Mais ta gueule...

Sasuke tournait le regard, mort de honte.

\- Je veux savoir comment vous avez finis par craquer.

Sasuke soupira. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tout raconter.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé comment faire pour ne plus avoir envie de lui il m'a répondu : "Embrasse-moi et tu sauras si tu peux ou pas". Et je l'ai embrassé. Je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment s'est arrivé, mais voilà. J'en ai eu envie, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même et je l'ai fais.  
\- Tellement doué cet ostéopathe. Et après ?  
\- T'as pas besoin de savoir les détails.  
\- C'était toi qui l'a cherché pour que vous alliez plus loin ?

Sasuke ferma la bouche et s'enferma dans un silence de mort. Jamais il ne dirait à voix haute qu'il avait posé la main de Naruto sur sexe pour l'inviter à lui en donner un peu plus. Jamais.

\- Quel pervers tu fais Sasuke.  
\- Tss. Maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, casses toi !  
\- J'ai une dernière question je peux ?

Le cadet fulminait. Il était mal à l'aise, il voulait juste fermer la porte à la gueule de son frère et de s'enterrer ensuite quelque part pour oublier sa honte.

\- Vas-y.  
\- C'était toi le "seme" ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Bah... C'est toi qui le prenait ou l'inverse.

Cette phrase acheva Sasuke. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de hurler sur son frère et lui mettre son poing au beau milieu de la tronche.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai prit ! T'es content maintenant ?! Casse toi !  
\- Oh ça va on se calme. Je m'en vais, je voulais juste savoir.

Itachi se dirigea vers la porte et lança un "salut !" enjoué à son frère avant de partir. Et voilà, il allait être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée maintenant. Il savait qu'une longue journée de tournage l'attendait. Et y aller avec seulement trois heures de sommeil n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il se recoucha alors en se disant qu'il pourrait dormir encore quelques heures avant de devoir rejoindre tout le monde sur le lieu de tournage.

[...]

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'ils ne se donnent de nouvelles. Chacun d'eux pensait à l'autre mais n'assumait pas. Sur le moment ils avaient pleinement assumé leur attirance réciproque mais maintenant qu'il s'était écoulé quelques jours, ils avaient pu prendre un peu de recul. Et c'était complètement différent. Aucun des deux ne sauraient comment se comporter s'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

Sasuke voulait se changer les idées, son esprit restait constamment bloqué par Naruto et n'arrivait plus à rien. Il fallait qu'il décompresse un peu alors il avait demandé à Kakashi et Itachi de l'accompagner en boîte. Tout le temps qu'il passait tout seul le forçait à ressasser toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas penser.  
Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois en boîte, Itachi se détacha rapidement du petit groupe pour aller se coller à une jeune femme sur laquelle il avait flashé. Sasuke n'était pas du tout d'humeur à faire ce genre de chose. Il voulait seulement s'assoir sur un canapé, boire et parier. Parier oui. Lui et Kakashi avaient un jeu, moyennant cinquante dollars chacun ils pariaient sur les hommes qui draguaient. Soit ils arrivaient à leurs fins, soit non. Celui qui gagnait remportait la mise. Malheureusement pour le cadet des Uchiha, Kakashi était vraiment le meilleur à ce jeu là. Mais il s'en foutait, il se marrait tellement. Ce jeu lui avait permis de voir les râteaux les plus mythiques.  
Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Sasuke avait perdu deux cents dollars, et Kakashi ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un pic à son adversaire.

\- Tu es vraiment nul ce soir Sasuke, dit-il en se penchant pour se faire entendre.  
\- Oh la ferme et joues, rétorqua le brun.  
\- C'est l'ostéopathe ?  
\- Putain Itachi...

Sasuke se mit à douter de son frère un instant. Il aurait tout raconter à Kakashi ?

\- Quoi Itachi ?  
\- Pas la peine de le couvrir c'est bon. Il t'a raconté pour Naruto ?

Le sourire de Kakashi s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors il était là le gros point noir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir depuis le début ?

\- Je parlais du Dr Haruno. Et non Itachi ne m'a rien dit.

Sasuke blêmit dans l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était balancé tout seul. Pourquoi il avait douté de son frère ? Jamais il n'aurait balancé quoi que ce soit, évidemment. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était trahis de cette manière.

\- Ok. Bon alors ces deux-là tu en penses quoi ? Dit-il pour détourner l'attention de son manager.  
\- Oh tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.  
\- Je n'en parlerai pas.

Après des heures de tortures mentales, Sasuke finit par céder aux assauts de son manager. De toutes manières il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le savait. Mais raconter cette histoire une fois de plus, le dérangeait profondément.  
À sa grande surprise Kakashi avait été très à l'écoute malgré la musique et les gens qui tombaient un peu partout, ivres morts. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails, évidemment. Mais il lui avait raconté la trame générale. Kakashi ne disait rien, il réfléchissait.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
\- Il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir. Basta !  
\- Tu ne veux pas le revoir ?

C'était quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait et voilà. C'était terminé. Et pour Naruto c'était sûrement pareil.  
Alors pourquoi quand il s'apprêtait à dire à Kakashi qu'il ne voulait pas, sa gorge se serrait et aucun son n'en sortait ?  
Il était incapable de le dire. Kakashi le regardait, perplexe. Il vivait le silence de Sasuke, il en saisissait les moindres nuances.  
Le brun referma la bouche et tourna la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Kakashi n'eut pas de réponse à sa question.

Quand il rentra à l'hôtel Sasuke était ivre mort. Il s'échoua sur le lit, ça tournait autour de lui. Et il pensait sans cesse à Naruto. Pourquoi l'obsession n'avait pas diminuée après avoir couché avec lui ? Elle avait même empiré. Il était complètement saoule. Il allait faire une connerie.  
Il prit son téléphone et l'appela.

\- Ano ? Ano ? Fit la voix endormie au téléphone.  
\- Naruto ? C'est Sasuke.  
\- Oh.

Instantanément la voix se fit plus sérieuse et Sasuke frissonna. Les vapeurs d'alcool l'embrumaient, il avait chaud, il avait froid, il tournait.

\- Je suis ivre.  
\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- J'ai envie de toi.

Ah bah voilà. Pourquoi passer par quatre chemins ? Sasuke tu es complètement con. Oui complètement.

\- Sasuke. Tu devrais prendre une douche pour dégriser un peu.  
\- Que je dégrise ou pas, le problème reste le même. C'est le cas depuis des jours et des jours. Naruto je vais mourir.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Arrête. Dors. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
\- Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Le blond se sentait mal au téléphone. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui ces derniers jours. Il voulait tellement de choses... Mais c'était impossible. Pour lui, pour Sasuke, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. À quoi bon se revoir ? Car s'il se revoyait on pourrait presque dire qu'ils commençaient une relation, non ?  
Et Naruto avait beau regarder toutes les alternatives possibles ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux. Jamais.  
Alors pourquoi il mourrait tant d'envie de le revoir ? Ca le bouffait. Sasuke était présent dans son esprit à chaque seconde.

\- Sasuke, je pensais que t'avais compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois.

La bombe était lâchée. Il valait mieux qu'il arrête tout maintenant alors qu'il avait pour lui un début d'affection plutôt qu'après quand il... Plutôt qu'après. C'est tout. Les boyaux de Naruto se tordaient dans son ventre, il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire une chose pareille s'il avait été en face de lui. En réalité il était incapable de lui résister.

Sasuke était figé. Il ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça. Il avait essayé de s'en convaincre, mais n'y avait jamais cru. Il pensait qu'il s'était passé un truc avec lui. À croire qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque. L'arroseur arrosé. Il avait tellement était pourri avec les femmes que ça se retournait contre lui maintenant. Et avec un homme.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, répondit le blond après quelques instants.

Il n'avait rien pu dire d'autre. Il se sentait tellement misérable, étalé sur son lit, venant de se prendre un râteau par un homme. Il était mal, il était triste et plus que tout il était saoule. Il était étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond comme qu'il allait lui dire que c'était seulement un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Son cœur arrêta de battre un instant. Ça s'était vraiment un râteau mythique.  
Kakashi aurait gagné cinquante dollars. Encore une fois.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est finit pour cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, vous vous doutez pourquoi... x)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Je réponds toujours !

Bisous ! A la prochaine.

Sei


End file.
